Last Chance Before Forever
by CatsPrivateBedroom
Summary: Jasper will soon marry a girl named Kate. Can his family show him that he is making a mistake before it is too late? Alice in later chapters. Rated M for Extreme Mature content. Please R&R :D ALL HUMAN! COMPLETE NOW!
1. Bella's Evidence

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

**JPOV**

I was sitting in the living room at home with my brother Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie. My other brother, Edward was off on a business trip. His wife Bella went with him. They were due back tonight.

I was happy and sad. I was happy because in a week I was going to be married. Though at the same time it brought me deep sadness. I didn't know if I was making the right choice. I loved Kate very much and after what she did I forgave her and even asked her to marry me. I was happy when she said yes, but now I was having second thoughts.

"Hey Emmett?"

I asked.

"Yeah dude?"

Emmett replied. Typical Emmett.

"I was wondering do you think Kate is really my soul mate?"

Emmett sighed,

"Jasper… You need to stop worrying about it. If you want, when Edward gets back we can have a guy night, ok?"

All I did was nod.

Rosalie piped up,

"Jazz, in my opinion I think that there is a much better girl out there for you then Kate. Though if you are happy I'm not going stop you from marrying Kate. I know that none of us will think less of you, no matter what you do."

I smiled,

"Thank you Rosalie."

Rosalie added with a smile,

"Anytime Jazz."

Just then there was a knock at the door. Emmett and Rosalie went into the kitchen to get themselves a drink. Since I was the closest to the door I went to get it. I opened the door and to my surprise it was Esme and Carlisle. Esme knocked me to the floor in a big hug.

"Glad to see you too Esme."

Esme just smiled at me. Emmett and Rosalie came into the living room to see what all the noise was about. Esme helped me up off the floor. Then Emmett yelled

"MOM! I missed you!"

Emmett ran over and hugged Esme in one of his big bear hugs. Carlisle hugged me and said

"How was everything, son?"

I smiled and said,

"Well Edward married his long time girlfriend Bella. I'm engaged to Kate and Emmett is dating the beautiful young lady over there. Her name is Rosalie"

I pointed to Rosalie. Rosalie smiled and said,

"Hi, nice to finally meet you."

Esme replied,

"Nice to meet you too, dear."

Esme hugged Rosalie. After I filled Carlisle in on everything. We went into the living room. A few minutes later there was another knock at the door. I got up and went to answer the door. I opened the door and there was my brother Edward and his wife Bella.

"Esme and Carlisle are home."

Edward went into the living room to see Esme and Carlisle. Bella hugged me and said,

"Can I talk to you privately?"

I nodded. I went outside with Bella. I closed the front door behind me.

"What did you want to talk about Bella?"

Bella said nothing she walked me to her car. She said

"It would be better if I show you rather then tell you."

I nodded. Bella and I got in her car. She drove down the driveway into the barely lit city streets of Seattle. She pulled up in front of a building. I looked at the building. This was where Kate lived.

"Why are we here?"

I asked. Bella retorted,

"I don't want to see my brother get hurt."

Bella got out of her car. I followed her. What is she talking about me getting hurt? Bella went to the back of the building and climbed up the fire escape. I followed her. Tonight was the perfect night, the light allowed me to see in but nobody could see me for inside.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**I'm for sure I'll add one more chapter. But After that it is up to the reviews to tell me if you like the story or not and If you want me to continue it. If I do continue it I promise that the chapters will be longer. :D R&R! Please :)**


	2. Rosalie's Evidence

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**I hope this makes up for my short first chapter.**

* * *

Bella whispered in my ear. I looked inside the window to find Kate screwing around with not 1, not 2, not 3, but 4 guys. I was shocked. Bella took out her cell phone and took pictures.

I don't know how many she took I ran down the fire escape as fast as I could while still being quiet. I got back to Bella car and broke down. I couldn't believe it. My soon to be wife was cheating on me AGAIN. For the 10th time now…

Rosalie was right. I did deserve better then Kate. I deserved a woman who would love me and only me for the rest of forever. Bella was at my side again. She helped me into the car. She got in to the driver's side.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that Jasper. I knew you wouldn't have believed me. Please don't hate me…" Bella began to cry. I stopped crying. I hugged Bella tight. "I could never hate you. I'm hurt at what she did. But I could never hate you Bella."

After a while Bella drove us home. I broke down finally realizing I was on my own again. Bella helped me to the door but I couldn't go in. I sat on the porch swing.

A few minutes later Rosalie came out and saw me. She sat down beside She gave me a hug. "Jazz I'm so sorry. Bella showed me those photos. I couldn't believe my eyes. If she really loved you as much as she said she did, she never would have done this to you."

I knew Rosalie was right. I knew that Kate no longer loved me. But why did she hide it rather then just tell me or leave me a note then run off? I didn't get it.

"Rosalie… I don't get it. I now know that Kate doesn't love me anymore. Though I don't understand why she is hiding it. When Tanya broke Edwards heart she came right out with it. She's didn't hide nothing. So why is Kate screwing with me?"

Rosalie shook her head and said, "I don't know Jazz. I don't see what she would gain by hiding it. She earns more money then you. So it's not to take all your money. I don't know. You know…I could find out for you. I could pretend to be someone she knows and Hang out with her and find out what she is hiding? Would you like that Jasper?"

I nodded. "Thank you Rosalie. Tell me what you find out." "Will do. Though I think we should tell Emmett what we are doing so he doesn't ruin it." I piped up, "I'll tell Emmett. You look Like Kate's sister Irina. Make sure you keep your hair down. Also make sure that you look like you don't care. Irina looks like she doesn't care but she really does."

Rosalie nodded and said, "Okay, got it. I'll be back tomorrow." I nodded and waved as Rosalie got in her car and drove out of sight. Good thing Irina's car is the exact same as Rosalie's.

I went into the house to find Emmett I need to tell him everything. "Hey, Emmett." Emmett peaked his head from around the corner. Can I see you up stairs now please?"

Emmett nodded and followed me up stairs. I motioned him to go in my room. I followed after him and closed the door behind me. "What's Up Bro?" Emmett asked. I told him everything Rosalie and I had talked about. He nodded and told me that he wouldn't say anything.

**RPOV**

I drove to Kate's building. I saw the pay phone. I parked my car under a tree to hide it from Kate's view. Are cars may be the same but our license plates weren't nor did I have any idea if Kate knew Irina's plate number. I took a little change with me and put it in the pay phone.

I called Kate's apartment. "Hello?" asked the girl. "Kate?" I asked. "Yes, who is this?" Kate answered. "It's me, your sister Irina. Can I come over?" I replied. "Holy cow, I haven't heard from you in forever. Of course you can come over! Buzz me when you get here and I'll buzz you up." Kate said. "Ok. I'll be there in ten." I hung up… Well at least she's happy to see me.

Okay…now how do I can get Jasper to believe me? I went over to my car and went in to my trunk. A mini recorder, just what I need and Emmett said I should have thrown it out. I put brand new batteries in the recorder and shoved it into my back pocket. I walked slowly back to the apartment. I only hoped that this would go well.

I buzzed the apartment. "Hello?" asked Kate. "It's me Irina, can I come up?" I said. "Sure." Kate answered she hung up and buzzed the door for me. I opened the door. Crap! I don't know want floor she is on and I don't know what apartment she's in. I quickly sent a text Jasper. 10 seconds later. I got a text. 5th floor. Room 504. It is at the end of the hall. Thank goodness for cell phones.

I hoped on the elevator and got off on the fifth floor. Went down to the end of the hall and knocked on door that said 504. Kate answered the door. She gave me a quick hug and pulled me inside. I closed the door behind me. The room smelled like sex that was for sure. Kate asked me to get a beer for her and told me I could have what I wanted. I nodded.

I grabbed my truth liquid and poured it in to her beer. Good thing it was tasteless and odourless. I just had a glass of Iced tea. I needed to be sober to record her right? I went into the living room and sat on the fold up chair she had out. It was the only thing that didn't reek of sex.

I handed her, her beer. She drank half of it in gulp. I broke the silence. "So I hear you are engaged to the local hottie Jasper? Is it true?" Kate nodded. "Do you love him?" Kate shook her head. I was going to get my answer now. I turned on the recorder and put it behind me. "So why did you agree to marry him if don't love him. I think it's kind of pointless, don't you?" Kate nodded. "I married him because I'm a bisexual stripper. I love sex. I haven't had sex with him yet. He agreed to screw me if I married him."

Kate grabbed a picture off the bookcase and hand it to me. I looked at the picture. I was a picture of her and about 14 other people. "Who are the other people in this picture?" I asked I had a feeling I already knew the answer but I need the answer on the recorder.

"My 14 kids." Kate retorted. I married jasper so I could have sex with him and so he could take care of my kids while I went and screwed other people for sex." Kate sounded a little drunk at this point. "How many people have you had sex with." I stated.

I feared the answer more, but Jasper needed to know. "Well… I haven't had sex with any of the Cullen boys or Bella's dad. I've screwed everyone else." I felt sick. "Did you screw Jacob too?" My voice cracked a little. "Yes and his friends too. Oh the are so good at sex… mmm…" I felt if I didn't leave soon I was going to be sick.

I turned the recorder off. I shoved it and the picture, deep into my back pocket it again. I stood up. "I've got work in the morning I should get going. I'll see you around Kate." Kate nodded. I left the apartment and closed the door behind me. I walked down the hall and got into the elevator. I got off at the lobby. I ran to my car and started the engine. It took me only 3 minutes to get home instead of the 23 it took me to get here.

I went into the house. I notice every one was out back. I ran up the stairs to Emmett's room and took a shower. I dug out a my blue thin lace top and my jean skirt I made in high school, that to my surprise still fit me.

I grabbed the mini recorder and the picture for my jeans and head down stairs. I went out back. Emmett was the first to see me. He nodded at me. Time to tell Jasper the news.

**JPOV**

I saw Emmett nod and I turned around to see Rosalie. She wasn't wearing that when she left… Her hair is wet She must have taken a shower before coming out back. Rosalie piped up. "I got your answers. Did you want to here them alone or with the family?" "Just Rosalie and I."

If I broke down again I didn't want to be in front of the whole family. I stood up from my chair out back and went into the house with Rosalie. We went up to my bedroom. She showed me a picture.

I looked at the picture and saw her and 14 other people. "I see her. Who are the other people in this photo?" I asked with a shaking voice. Rosalie looked at the floor then at me. "It's all her kids Jasper. 14 to be exact." I thought I was going to have a heart attack.

Rosalie broke the silence. "They must live somewhere else. There was no evidence to show that there was any kids living there." Rosalie handed me the recorder. I gave her a questing look. "It's all the info I could get before I thought I was going to be sick." I looked at the recorder then back at her.

"If you listen the you will know what I mean… I can either stay in the room or I can leave and let you hear it n peace." I looked at Rosalie and softly said, "I'd like you to stay." Rosalie nodded and got comfortable on my bed I re-winded the recorder then pressed play.

I listened to the whole thing. When it was done I started to cry. Rosalie pulled me close to her and rubbed my back softly.

* * *

**Author's Note: There is a link on my profile for Rosalie's top and jean skirt.**

**I need reviews to tell me what you think. When Jasper stops crying he will plot revenge. In your review tell me what you think his revenge should be and how he should complete it. I need ideas so let me know. R&R please :D**


	3. Rosalie's Plan

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**There are working links on my profile for the following. Alice's entire outfit, for this chapter. A ring. Rosalie's pink shoes and Jasper's skinny jeans. So check out my profile when you get to the scene if you want a better visual. Enjoy the Chapter XD**

**

* * *

  
**

**RPOV**

I held jasper while he cried. I kept rubbing his back. I knew that I wasn't Jasper brother…yet. Emmett and I are only dating. Though I feel like Jasper is my brother even though we aren't related. I didn't care about that.

He was hurt. I wanted to cheer him up. "Hey Jasper?" I asked. "Do you want to sleep for awhile then you and I can go out later." Jasper nodded. He handed me the recorder and the picture. I looked at him with a curious look on my face.

He smiled a little and said, "Let everyone else here this tape and show them the picture. You and I will still have our time alone but I don't feel like leaving my family in the dark. Though I don't think I could say anything without crying first. Rosalie, you are the only one I feel comfortable crying in front of." I nodded showing that I understood everything he had just said.

I pulled his covers over him and turned his fan on low. It was a little hot in his room. I left his room and quietly shut the door behind me. I went back down stairs and went out back to where the rest of the family was still sitting. I sat in the chair that had been sitting in. I took a deep breath.

I hand the photo to Bella first. It went from person to person until Carlisle handed it back to me. I broke the silence. I know you are all wonder. "Who are the other people in this photo? Well as you can see Kate is in this picture. Well the others are all her kids. 14 kids to be exact." Esme looked like she was going to faint.

I spoke up again. "Before anyone faints or leaves this room there is more." Emmett knew what I was talking about but everyone else looked clueless. I explained what Bella had found. Bella nodded telling people that what I was saying was true.

" I talked to Jasper on the porch early and asked him if he wanted me to talk to Kate and find out what was going one. Jasper told that would be great. So I pretended that I was Kate's sister Irina. I called her up and she buzzed me in."

Emmett interrupted me. "So if you went over to Kate's place to talk to her how would you know if she'd tell you the truth?" I smiled. I pulled the little bottle of truth liquid that I'd take with me and tossed it over to Emmett.

He caught it and read the label. "Nice, Rosie." I smiled. I loved it when he called me Rosie. I continued now that Emmett was happy. "I poured the liquid into her drink. She drank her drink. A few minutes later, I started asking questions."

I put the recorder on the table and pressed re-wind. "By the way Emmett, that recorder right there was the one you told me to throw out because I would never need it. It came in handy tonight though." I smiled and Emmett blushed. The recorder stopped re-winding.

I looked at everyone. "Brace yourself for what you are about to hear." I pressed the play button. I laid my head back and listened to the recording that I made early that night. It hurt me to know that Jasper was the one getting hurt and not Kate.

I knew how Jasper felt. I knew what it felt like to be treated bad by other people. This time I wasn't going to let it get as far as it had gone with me. I was going to help Jasper get away from Kate and find him a woman who would love him like Emmett loved me.

The recording ended and I heard Esme sob. I knew she was hurt. Kate was hurt little boy. From what Emmett had told me. Jasper was the baby. Emmett was the oldest then Edward then Jasper.

It turned out that I was a little older then Bella. That was okay, that didn't matter. What matter to me was Jasper's heart. I felt bad for Esme. A girl just hurt her baby's heart.

I nodded at Emmett then nodded toward the house. Emmett nodded to show me that he understood. I got up and went into the house. Leaving the recorder and photo on the table. Emmett got up a minute later and followed me into the house.

When he got in to the house I shut the patio door behind him. I told Emmett of my plans with Jasper for tonight. Emmett nodded and said, "I think that's a great idea." I nodded.

I went over to the fridge to get a glass of Iced tea. I turned around to ask Emmett if he wanted one but he was down on one knee. I think I'm going to faint.

Emmett spoke, "Rosalie, I love you more then anything in this world. We've been dating for 2 years and I love you more every day then I did the last. Rosalie will you marry me? Will you be forever mine?" I jumped at Emmett, knocking him over. I squealed, "YES YES YES YES YES!"

I hugged him tight. Emmett smiled and pulled a little fuzzy grey box out of his pocket. He opened the box and took out the ring. He put it on my finger. It was beautiful yet so simple. A silver band with a single diamond, I love it.

I squealed again and ran out to the patio. I hugged Esme tight. I let go and showed her my ring. She smiled. "I figured as much. He loves you so much. I've never seen him put so much on the line for one person let alone a girl. Take good care of him, dear."

She smiled again. I nodded and went back into the house I finished my Iced tea. I looked at the clock 9:30pm. Time to go wake Jasper up. I knocked on his bedroom door.

**JPOV**

I heard a knock on the door. I pulled my covers off of me. "Just a minute." I stated. I got up from my bed and turned my fan off. Then opened my bedroom door. I smiled when I saw that it was Rosalie.

We had made plans to cheer me up. Though I had no idea where our plans would take us. She knew but I just never thought to ask her. She went into my closest to find some decent clothes for me.

"Are you wearing that?" Rosalie looked at me with a smile and said "Yes and these shoes." Rosalie pulled out her pink stilettos with the little diamonds across the toes. Why they were in my closest I don't know.

Rosalie thought for a moment and then went back to looking in my closest. She threw my skinny black jeans and a brand new white t-shirt at me. She went into my closest again and found my plain black cowboy boots. She brought them to me then she went into my bathroom.

While she was in my bathroom I took the chance and started to get changed. She came out just as I finished putting my second boot on. She grabbed my hand and my stool from my desk. She took me into the bathroom and sat me on the stool.

I closed my eyes and let her do what ever she wanted to my hair. I knew she would only do something simple like wet it and brush it so my blond curls were a little more curly. When she stopped I opened my eyes. I was right. She had wet my hair and brushed it.

I left the bathroom so she could do a quick fix on her own hair. I took the stool with me and put it back at my desk. By the time I was done she was ready. I looked at her and said, "Ready to go?" she nodded.

She took my hand and we went down stairs. We left the house and walked to her car. I got in the passenger's side. I watched her get in the driver's side.

"Why didn't my sister tell me she was getting married?" I looked at Rosalie. She blushed and said "I didn't tell you because I didn't want to upset you and also Emmett asked me about 10 minutes before I woke you up."

I smiled and stated, "Oh, I see. Well Congratulations. I can now call you my sister." I hand a huge grin plastered to my face. I could feel it. We said nothing the rest of the way.

**APOV**

Oh man! Running late again! I throw all my dancing clothes into my bag. Run down stairs and my mom hands me, my coffee. I give her a quick hug and run out the door. I jumped in to my yellow Porsche and threw my bag down on the seat beside me.

I started the car and drove done sides streets so I could go faster. I was driving 125mph. I got to work with 7 minutes to spare. That could of have been close. I jump in to the bathroom and striped.

I pulled out my Red satin bra and put it on. I pulled out the red satin underwear and put it on. I hated the bra and underwear code at this club. The only good thing about it was that I liked the way it felt on my skin.

I pulled my black halter-top out and put it on. I pulled out my black sparkle shoes and put them on shelf. I reached into the bottom of my bag and pulled out my tan mini skirt. I put my tan mini skirt on. Then I rolled my clothes up into a ball and shoved them in to my bag. I slipped my black shoes on.

I walked out of the bathroom and in to the back room with the lockers. I opened my locker, put my bag in the closed the locker door. I'm Alice Brandon. I'm 21 years old and I work in a strip joint to make money but to hopefully find love as well. I'm tried of being single and get my heart badly mangled.

I walked back to the bar and grabbed a bottle of water. I stuck my name on it and put it in the house fridge. "Hey, Alice! You are finally on time!" I smiled and said, "Yeah James, I can make it when I want to." I started to wipe down the tables before the customers started to come in we opened at 11. It was 10:30 now.

**RPOV**

We pulled up to the strip club a few minutes to spare but I knew the owner James. I knew that he'd let Jasper and me in. I went around back just in time to see James come out with the trash.

"Hey, James" I shouted. James looked up and saw me. "Well lookie here. Rosalie. I never thought I'd see you again." Rosalie smiled and said, "Well you'll be happy to know that I'm soon to be married."

James smiled. "Who's your friend here." Rosalie replied, "This is my brother Jasper." Jasper nodded at James. James smiled again. "We don't open for another ten minutes, but come in."

James went to get the door I smiled at Jasper. He smiled back. Jasper and I went into the club and sat down at the bar. We both got bottles of water.

* * *

**Authors notes: I know there wasn't a lot of Alice in this Chapter but there will be more of her if you review! So please read and review. :D Let me know what you think. **


	4. Jasper Meets Alice

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! **

**Whole chapter in Jasper's point of view Read and Review as always. Enjoy. :D**

**

* * *

  
**

JPOV

I wasn't pay attention to Rosalie's conversion with James. I was looking around the place. I saw the poles and the back rooms, which I could only guess what they were used for. I shudder at the thought.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard some one speak to me. "Hey Handsome, can you more your arm for a minute so I can wipe the table?" I looked up to see a girl who looked had to be younger then 25. I nodded. I got up and moved around the room.

When she was done she came over to me. She told me she was done. Then she handed me a piece of paper and walked away. I opened the piece of paper and found her name and her phone number. So her name is Alice. Pretty name. I saw her go off into the supply closest.

I pushed open the door. "I'm not looking for a quick fix. I only want a long-term relationship then marriage and kids. Alice you can take your number back, if your only looking for a quick screw…"

Alice put her finger to my lips. She said. "I'm not looking for a quick screw. I want the same things you want…?" I piped up realizing she wanted my name. "Jasper, My name is Jasper." Alice continued, "Well Jasper. I've had my heart broken many times and I know this will surprise you because of what I do, but I'm a virgin. I've never had sex. I've been looking for Mr. Right to take me."

I spoke before she said anything else. "Alice, I think you are a wonderful women. I know you and I have just come out of bad relationships. Alice, will you go out with me? I'm not asking for forever. I'm just asking for one date and we'll see how it goes."

Alice giggled. "I'd love to Jasper." I asked, "Are you working tomorrow, Tomorrow's Saturday." Alice said, "I don't work weekends." I smiled, "I'll pick you up at 7am? We'll go and have breakfast. Or we can do lunch if it would be better for you."

Alice spoke before I could say anything else. How about you stay till 1:30am then we'll go to my place you can spend the night and we can have breakfast when we wake up?"

I chuckled. "I thought you'd never ask. Though I didn't bring any clothes with me." Alice smiled, "Don't worry you can borrow some of my dad's old stuff. It's just my mom and me. My mom is an interior designer but no one will hire her."

Just then James came in. "Hey, Alice time to get started." Alice nodded and pulled me into the front area. She got up and the dance area and started to dance on the pole. I went near her and told her I'd be back in a few minutes.

She nodded and continued to dance. I nodded at Rosalie. Rosalie came over to me. "Something wrong Jasper?" She asked. "No I just want to borrow your cell phone. I want to talk to Mom for a minute."

Rosalie nodded and handed me her cell phone. I went out back where it was quiet. I called Mom. "Hello?" Esme asked. Good she was still up. "Hey mom, it's me Jasper and before you start to worry I'm not hurt." I heard Esme sigh in relief. "What can I do for you then Jasper?"

"I was wondering if you were still looking for an interior designer?" I replied. Esme said, "Yes were still looking. Why?" "I want to make an interview time. For someone to apply for it."

Esme told me the appointment was going to be at 10 am. She told me everything that was to be brought with the person in order to be considered for the job. I smiled. I thanked Esme and said goodnight.

Then I hung up. I went back into the club. I handed Rosalie back her cell phone. I walked over to an empty table and sat down. At 1 Rosalie told me she was leaving. I nodded and told her I was going to stay with a friend.

Which wasn't a lie but it wasn't the truth. I was staying with a friend. They didn't know who the friend was though. When Alice was done she climbed off the stage and went into the back room to grab her bag.

I was waiting when she came out I handed her a piece of paper. Alice looked at the paper then at me. "It's for your mom. That time is for 10 am tomorrow. She needs to make sure she gets there." I stated.

Alice and I got into her car. "Nice car by the way." Alice smiled and said "Thanks." Alice drove home fast. I noticed she lived about 10 minutes away from me. I stepped out of the car.

She lived in a town house. She and her mom lived in the end unit. Most likely a 2 bedroom. Unless she had siblings. "Are you an only child Alice?" I asked hoping not to sound rude.

Alice nodded. "Yes, I'm an only child" Alice unlocked the front door and I followed her in. I closed and locked the door behind me. I then followed Alice into the kitchen. Alice poured a cup of tea for both of us.

I saw her mom sitting on a chair reading. Alice spoke to her mom. "Hey mom, this is for you." Alice handed her the piece of paper. I spoke when I saw Alice's mom look confused.

My mom runs a home business thing and she's looking for an interior designer and Alice told me that no one would hire you so I called my mom and she told me all the info that you would need to be considered. The appointment is for 10am tomorrow."

Alice spoke up again. "Mom this is my new friend Jasper." Alice winked at me. Alice's mom came up to me and said, "Hi, my name is Rosemary. As Alice has told you I'm her mom." I smiled.

I was totally shocked when she hugged me. "Thank you Jasper for trying to help me. Now I need to go get my stuff ready for my interview tomorrow." Rosemary left the room. Alice and I finished our tea then we put our cups in the sink.

"Come up stairs, so we can get you some clothes." I followed Alice up stairs. She went into her mom's closest. She pulled out a really big t-shirt and tossed it to me. I changed and put my clothes in a clean pile on her bedroom floor.

"When I turned 18, mom down sized and told me that I could have her room. So I have the master bedroom." Alice sat on her bed. I took off her shoes. I untied her top and pulled it gently over her head. By this time Alice had already taken off her mini skirt.

Now she was in her satin bra and underwear. "If you are comfortable we can sleep now." Alice said softly. I nodded. She pulled back the covers on her queen-size bed. Alice tapped her hand on the bed. I closed her bedroom door.

I crawled on to her bed. She crawled up next to me. She turned out the light. "Don't be afraid to touch me. I smiled knowing she couldn't see it. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close to me." We both got comfortable and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Notes: So what do you think???!!! I know Alice and Jasper got in to bed with 6 hours of knowing each other. R&R please. :D**

**I'm on summer vacation right now so I have the chance to post more often. I can put up about 2 chapters a day unless I'm tired or really pumped then it will be more or less. But I'll some how put up a new chapter as long as you guys and girls Read AND review.**


	5. Shopping with Alice and Rosalie

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! **

**

* * *

  
**

**JPOV**

I woke up then next morning alone. Right, I was in Alice's house. But where was Alice. I'm an Idiot. I went to bed with a stripper of course I was going to wake up alone. I jumped out of bed and checked my jeans. Nothing missing so where was Alice.

Then I heard something clatter in the kitchen. I took the shirt off and threw it on the bed. I looked at the clock 8:45am. I pulled on my jeans. So much for 7am. I knew that Rosemary would be gone. So I went down stairs without a shirt. I went in the kitchen to find Alice making eggs and toast. Yummy.

I saw that she was still in her bra and underwear. I chuckled softly. I spoke up. "I'll butter the toast." Alice looked up to see me in the doorway. She nodded. I went over to the toaster and pulled out the toast that was ready I buttered it and put two slices on each plate. Alice finished with the eggs and divided them up on to our two plates.

I smiled and put the two plates on the table while Alice put the frying pan in to the sink. "Well when I said we could have breakfast I never thought of this as the breakfast." Alice and I just laughed. She has a pretty smile.

**1 year later… **

**JPOV **

For the last 1 year, I've been sleeping over at Alice's place about 4-5 nights a week. I told Alice everything about Kate and she was willing to help me get revenge. A few days after I had met Alice I called Kate and told her that I wanted to wait another year before being married.

Rosemary got the job. _She was happy when she came home. Alice and I were talking. Rosemary Ran over to me and gave me a big hug. She looked at me and squealed, "I got the Job I got the job. Thank you so much Jasper."_

I got the invitation to Rose and Emmett's wedding. Nobody had ever met Alice other then my sister Rosalie and my brother Emmett. They both approved of Alice, which I was very happy about.

I was going shopping with Rosalie today to find her wedding dress. Alice asked very softly. "May I come?" I nodded, "Rosalie was hoping you would come she needs a bridesmaid." My sister Bella couldn't make it for whatever reason. It wasn't my business why. Rosalie was getting married in 4 days.

I planned on introducing Alice to my family and if they approved I was going to ask her to marry me. I was brought out of my thoughts when there was a knock at the door. Alice had got to get dressed. I answered the door.

It was Rosalie. "Come on in Rosalie." She nodded and came in. I closed the door. Then Alice came down stairs and gave Rosalie a big hug. I spoke up "Let's go." Well all left Alice's house. Alice locked the door. We got into Rosalie's car and drove to the mall. We were going to look for a wedding dress for Rosalie and a bridesmaid dress for Alice.

We went into the first store and right away Alice found a bridesmaid dresses that both she and Rosalie liked. We went in to a few more stores. Then Alice went into another store. She tapped my shoulder. I looked at Rosalie. Rosalie and I both went into the store with Alice.

Alice pointed to a white wedding dress that had a crème coloured bow around it and said, "If I were to ever get married, I'd want a dress exactly like this." I looked at Rosalie. Rosalie nodded. Alice said she had to use the bathroom. Rosalie handed me her car keys and said, "It's on sale plus didn't you say you were going to marry her if the family approved?"

I nodded and Rosalie went to find Alice to stall her in the bathroom. I took the dress up to the counter and asked for it to be in a box. When I finished paying I went out to Rosalie's car and put the dress in the trunk along with the bridesmaid dress. I walked quickly back inside.

Rosalie came out first I nodded and gave her keys back to her. Then Alice came out. Went to another store. I told Rosalie I'd be back and to keep Alice busy. I needed to pick up the ring from the shop next door. Rosalie nodded.

I went the jewellery store, to pick up the rings. I talked to the jeweller and he gave me the rings. They were just simple pure silver wedding bands. I put the two boxes in my pocket. Her box was blue. My box was grey.

I went back into the store to see Rosalie trying on a white wedding dress that had ruffles and had detailing on the top of the dress and the same detailing on the bottom ruffle of the dress.

"Rosalie that's beautiful. I love it on you." Rosalie turned around and looked at me. "It's the one." Rosalie got back into her clothes. We paid for the dress and left.

"Hey Jasper, Esme really wants to meet the young girl who captured your heart. Why don't you two come over for lunch? That way Esme can meet Alice."

Alice smiled then looked at me. "Can we Jasper, please?" I chuckled. "On two conditions. One. Rosalie drives us there and two we go get changed." Alice jumped up and I caught her she wrapped her legs around me.

"Well condition one is met. I'll drive you two." "Okay we can go back to my place and change." Alice said with a grin on her face. Rosalie drove us back to Alice's place. Alice and I went inside and up stairs to change.

I dressed in a white button up shirt, a pair of blue jeans and sandals. Alice went into her closest and pulled out a white sundress with thin straps and a pair of white flip-flops.

* * *

**Authors notes: So what do you think? Alice will meet Jasper's parents next Chapter. There is a link to Alice's sundress on my profile. Read AND Review. Thanks. :D**


	6. Meeting the Family

**Disclaimer I OWN NOTHING! **

**

* * *

**

**JPOV**

I picked up Alice's flip-flops. I then picked Alice in my arms and kissed her on the lips. She giggled. I carried her out the door. She locked the door while I still carried her.

I walked to Rosalie's car and put her in the back seat. I handed her flip-flops to her and I got into the back seat with her. She put her flip-flops on and rested her head on my shoulders.

"I called Esme while you to here in the House. Bella and Edward aren't there. It's just Emmett and Esme. Esme told me that Carlisle is done at the hospital at 1pm. It's 11:50am now. So you'll have about an hour with just Esme. Then when Carlisle gets home you can introduce Alice to him."

I nodded. I would have rather spent the time with just Alice, but at least I didn't have to worry about rushing because of the wedding. We pulled up to the house and I noticed Esme was on the porch reading.

Rosalie parked her car and got out. "Hey, Mom." Rosalie said. Esme looked up to see me helping Alice out of the car. Esme came down the porch steps and gave me a hug. "Who's the pretty girl here?" Alice blushed at my mother's comment. "Alice this is my mom Esme, Esme this is my girlfriend Alice."

Esme hugged Alice, "It's nice to finally meet you dear." Alice smiled, "Like wise, you have such a beautiful home." Esme smiled at me and whispered in my ear, "Such beautiful manners. Where did you find such a perfect girl?"

I smiled and whispered back, "She's a stripper. I found Alice then night Rosalie and I went to the club hoping to cheer me up and before you ask, yes she is a virgin." Esme chuckled.

I snuck up behind Alice and scooped her up into my arms. She saw it was me and she giggled. She kissed me on the lips Esme walked with us up the steps and opened the front door for us. I walked in to the living room with Alice in my arms.

I saw Rosalie walk into the kitchen and I saw Emmett sitting on the couch. I heard Esme close the door behind us. I walked into the living room and I put Alice down on the couch. I went into the kitchen to see Rosalie. Rosalie and I talked.

I gave Rosalie my copy of Alice's house key I told her to put Alice's wedding dress into the closest underneath my clothes. Rosalie nodded and said she had a few errands to run but she would be back in about ten minutes.

**RPOV**

I got into my car and headed or to Alice's place. I let myself in and took the dress and put it exactly where Jasper told me to put it. I closed the closest back up and went outside. I locked the door and got back into my car. I went over to the corner store. I bought milk, Raspberries, Blueberries, Golden Raspberries, Blackberries and Applesauce.

Jasper had told me that Alice could make an awesome Berry salad, as he called it. I hope he was right, because to me these ingredients were, a recipe for disaster. I got back into my car and drove home.

**JPOV**

I heard Rosalie's car. I went out front to see what had taken her so long. She showed me the ingredients. "I was hoping that maybe we could try her berry salad. I know Carlisle and Esme love fruit. If it's food and edible Emmett will eat it." I nodded.

It was 12:45pm. Carlisle would be home in 20 minutes. Rosalie and I went into the house. Rosalie went into the kitchen and I told Alice to come into the kitchen. Alice Rosalie and I were wondering if you could make your berry salad?"

Alice smiled "I'd love to but I don't have the ingredients." Rosalie put the milk into the fridge and handed the bag to Alice. Alice looked in the bag. "Was this your errand, Rosalie?" Rosalie nodded, "That and we needed more milk." Well I'm going to need six bowls and six spoons."

Rosalie smiled and got what Alice asked for. Rosalie went into the living room and sat down on the couch. I went out front to wait for Carlisle. 15 minutes later Carlisle pulled parked his car in the driveway. "Hi Carlisle"

He looked up "Hey son." "Alice is in the kitchen making lunch. She's making berry salad." My father looked confused. "Alice is my girlfriend that I've been dating for the last year that nobody as seen except Emmett and Rosalie. I brought her here to meet you guys."

Carlisle nodded. "Well, let's go meet her then." I smiled Carlisle and I went into the house. Carlisle went up stairs to get changed into clean clothes. I took out a metal tray and put the bowls of salad on it. There were six bowls on the tray.

I handed a bowl to everyone and Alice handed out the spoons. Alice took the tray back into the kitchen. Carlisle came down stairs. Alice came back into the living room. "Carlisle this is my girlfriend Alice. Alice this is my father Carlisle." "Nice to meet you sir." Nice to meet you too, Alice."

Alice handed a bowl to Carlisle. Alice and I went over to another couch and sat down. We all ate our salad. Esme spoke up first. "Wow! This was one of the best fruit dishes I've ever tasted." Carlisle spoke up next, "I second that."

Alice blushed and smiled at the same time. Rosalie looked at me, "Jasper you were right, and she does make an awesome berry salad." I smiled. If I didn't have Rosalie's approval yet, I had it now.

Now I just needed mom and dad's approval. Though I planned on marrying her either way but it would be that much better if my parents approved. She's my angel. When I look at other when it disgusts me to think about cheating on her.

I love her more then anything. We got talking and it was late. So we decided to go back to Alice's place. We said goodbye to Emmett and Rosalie and told that we would see them at the wedding.

* * *

**Authors notes: So what do you think? Read and Review. Please :D**


	7. This Ends Now

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**There is a little violence in this chapter. It's Jasper's revenge.**

**

* * *

  
**

**JPOV**

Esme hugged Alice and said, "You are welcome back here anytime." Carlisle nodded. "We would love to have you back, I bet Esme would love to go shopping with you and Rosalie. You bring so much joy to our son. We would love for you to come back."

I got my parents approval. This was it I was going to ask her tonight. I picked Alice up and put her on my back. I walked the ten minutes to her house. I unlocked the door and walked in.

Rosemary was napping on the couch. I put Alice down and went into the living room. I tried to wake Rosemary up. She wouldn't wake up. I got blood on my hand. I pulled out my cell phone and called Carlisle.

I told him to get here quick and to bring Rosalie and Emmett with him. I hung up. I went into the kitchen to get a towel to stop Rosemary's bleeding wound. I found the note. I read the note. _"Jasper, I saw her with you. YOU ARE MINE FOREVER. I will not let any skank get in the way. ~Kate."_ Damn it. I was going to have to settle this tonight.

I put the towel on Rosemary's wound. There was a knock on the door. I told Alice to press hard on the towel. I ran to the door and opened it. Carlisle was at the door and behind him were Emmett and Rosalie. I told Carlisle everything.

Carlisle rushed Rosemary to the hospital. Alice went with him. Rosalie looked at me, "Why did you call us?" I gave the note to Rosalie. She and Emmett read it together. "I asked you guys here because I need your help to end this. You guys are coming with me."

The three of us got in my car and we headed to Kate's apartment. I still had a key so I didn't have to buzz her to let me in. We went up to the fifth floor. I walked fast down the hall to room 504. I kicked down the door.

I walked in to find Kate passed out on the floor with the bloody knife next to her. Emmett closed the door. I was surprised that the door still closed after I kicked it. Rosalie turned the light on. I went into the bedroom closest and grabbed the screw in pole that Kate hid in there.

I also found the handcuffs. I hand cuffed Kate's hands. I put the pole between her head and the handcuffs that way she couldn't escape. I screwed the pole to the floor and ceiling. Emmett ripped her clothes off of her. Rosalie and I broke beer bottles. We cut her all over to make her look ugly.

I went into the kitchen to mix a lethal cocktail. For her to drink that would kill her. Rosalie tied her feet up. Rosalie and Emmett hid in the shadows. Only I could do this part. I had to, it was for Alice and Rosemary.

I sat down on the floor next to Kate. Then she woke up. "Hey…" I looked over at her. "Hi..." "You know that I love you, right?" "No you don't Kate. You don't love me and you only want me, to screw me and to baby sit your 14 kids while you cheat on me and go have more sex."

Kate tried to sit up. "I hand cuffed you to the pole, and I screwed it into the floor and ceiling so don't bother trying to break it. I hate you Kate. I hate everything you stood for. I hate myself for loving you. I hate myself for almost marrying you. What I hate the most though is this is the last time I'm ever going to be able to torture you. By the way, Alice isn't a skank, you are. Goodbye Kate."

I poured the cocktail into an empty beer bottle and shoved it into her mouth. I taped the bottle to her mouth. Emmett and Rosalie came out of the shadows. Kate finished the cocktail.

I took the bottle out of her mouth and gagged her with a cloth. She began to thrash around on the floor. She finally stopped. I stayed around for a while to make sure she was dead. When her body went cold, we knew she was dead.

Emmett and I stuffed her body into the freezer. I was thankful that yesterday she had paid her monthly bills. So I had a month to get rid of her body. I drove Rosalie and Emmett home. I had to be with Alice.

I went to the hospital. I parked my car, got out and locked it up. I went into the waiting room and saw Alice. "Alice…" My voice sounded bad. Alice looked up and saw me she got up and ran to me she jumped and I caught her. She wrapped her legs around my waist.

I hugged her close. "Thank you so much Jasper." "For what?" She kissed me hard. She broke the kiss and said, "For saving my mother, Jasper. I didn't know your dad was a doctor. If it hadn't been for you she would have died…"

She started to cry. I felt my knees get weak. Thank God, her mother was ok. That was what I had been hoping for. Carlisle came out. "Alice she's awake and wants to see you." Alice looked at me. "I'll be there in a minute, Alice."

Carlisle walked outside and I followed him. Carlisle looked at me. He looked like he had a million questions. "Carlisle, Kate did it." I pulled out the note and showed it to him. "I don't want to live without her. I love her."

"But how much do you love her, Jasper?" "She's my soul mate. She makes me feel Complete. That's how much I love her." Carlisle looked shocked. I had never said that when I was with Kate. Carlisle walked me to Rosemary's room. I nodded and he left.

I quietly walked into the room. "Hey." Rosemary turned to look at me. She reached an arm out to me. I walked over to her and she gave me a hug. She had a few tears in her eyes. "Thank you. Alice just told me everything." "You're welcome." I smiled. I now realized, that I would do anything for Alice and her mom.

* * *

**Authors Notes: What do you think? Next Chapter: Rosalie's wedding and Jasper's proposal. Read and Review. Please. :D**


	8. A Wedding and an Engagment

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**There is a lemon. Enjoy!

* * *

**

**JPOV**

Rosemary got released today and Rosalie's wedding is tomorrow. I still haven't asked Alice to marry me yet. I'm going to do it after breakfast. I already talked to Rosemary.

Rosemary told me after breakfast she would go out for a while. She was worried that she would slip. Alice and I finished breakfast. We did the dishes. "Hey Alice, I'm going to go out for a bit. Have fun with Jasper." "Bye, Mom. See you later."

"Hey Alice, can you come up stairs for a minute? I have something for you." "Just a minute. I'm going to use the bathroom first." "Okay. I'll meet you in your room." I made sure I had Alice's ring in my pocket. I went into the closest and grabbed the box with the dress in it.

I was thankful that the box had nothing written on it. I placed the box on her bed. I closed the closest. I sat on her desk waiting for her. A few minutes later she came into the bedroom. "Okay I'm here. What do you have for me?" "It's in the box on the bed." She went over to her bed.

I got off the desk and moved so I was about 3 feet away from her. She put her hands on the box. I got down on one knee. Alice opened the box and removed the tissue paper. "Jasper… This is a wedding dress."

She put it down and turned around to look at me. I took her hands in mine and said, "Alice I love you, I fell head over heels for you the first time you spoke to me with your angelic voice the night we met. Alice, will you be mine forever? Alice Brandon will you marry me?"

I took the box out of my pocket and opened it. She got down on her knees and hugged me tight. "Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes!!" I slipped the engagement ring on her finger. "I'll love you forever Jasper Cullen." I smiled. " I know. Just like I'll always love you Alice Brandon."

Alice asked quietly, "Now that we're engaged can we…" I cut her off. "You want me to make love to you because we are engaged, right?" Alice looked sad, like I had said no. I moved the box to the floor.

**APOV**

I was sad. I'd been wanting to make love to him for a long time. But every time I asked he would say no. When he stopped my sentence before I finished, I felt ashamed. I felt like I wasn't good enough for him.

I saw him move the box to the floor and push it against the closest. He kissed me hard. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip. I gave him entrance. We continued to kiss for a good half hour.

Then he pushed me on the bed. I was shocked he had never done this before. He looked at me. "You wanted me to make love to you right? Or have you changed your mind?" I shook my head. "I could never change my mind about that with you." He let me slowly undo his shirt and push it off his shoulders.

He gently pulled my top over my head. He unhooked my bra and threw it on the floor with the rest of our clothes. I unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them off. He unbuttoned my skirt and took it off me.

I removed his boxers and he removed my underwear. He started to kiss my neck and worked his way down my body. He stuck a finger inside me. "Ohhh…" He removed his finger and started to suck on my clit.

I moaned loud. Thank god my mother had gone out. He stopped. "Alice you taste good." He kissed my lips then he placed himself at my heat core. "This might hurt." I nodded. I knew that. But he was here so I would be fine.

JPOV

I thrusted myself into her waiting core. She gasped. I stopped, letting her get use to me. A minute later she nodded. I began to thrust into her again. She rocked herself against me creating more friction.

I moaned. "Jasper, Harder, Faster…Please." I replied to her request. I began to move faster and harder. She moaned. "Alice…I can't last much longer…" "Then let's go together."

I thrusted into her a few more times and we screamed each other's name as we went over the edge. I released in her and she released on me. I collapsed beside her. I kissed her. "That was wonderful Jasper." "I know, you were great Alice." I kissed her one more time. Then we drifted off to sleep.

~Rosalie's wedding~

JPOV

"Come on Alice, or were going to be late." I was already dressed. I had been ready for the last hour. "I'm Coming" Alice came running down stairs in her bare feet. Holding her shoes. They were silver and white and they had little stones going across the toes.

I picked her up and put her in the car. I drove 135mph to my parent's house. It took me about 2 minutes to get there. I grabbed Alice out of the back seat and carried her into the house. I put her down and helped her shoes on.

"Thank you, Baby." I blushed a little. "Anytime, Angel." I picked up Alice and carried her up the stairs I put her down. We went over to Rosalie's door. Alice knocked. Alice opened the door a little.

"It's just me and Jasper can we come in?" "Yes, you may." Alice and I walked in. Alice went over to Rosalie. I closed the door. We talked for a little bit then Alice and I went down stairs. We all went out back.

Carlisle walked Rosalie down the aisle. Rosalie stopped in front of Emmett. Carlisle sat down in his chair. Rosalie and Emmett said their vows. Then I heard the Minster say, "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride!"

Emmett leaned over and kissed Rosalie. Rosalie was now Rosalie Cullen. We all stood up and cheered. I nodded at Rosalie and pointed to my left hand. She smiled and mouthed "Congratulations. He loves you more then anything. Take good care of him." I nodded.

* * *

**Authors Notes: What do you think? There is a link for Alice's engagement ring on my profile. There is also a link for Rosalie's wedding dress and her shoes. Plus a link for Alice's bridesmaid dress and her shoes. Read and Review. Please. :D**


	9. Making Money

**Disclaimer I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

**

**APOV**

Week after Rosalie got married, her and Emmett came back from their Honeymoon. Jasper and I wanted to buy a place of our own. It had to be 4 bedrooms. I wanted kids down the road.

I got out of the striping business. I started to design clothes. I made a few sketches. Then I made one of my sketches into a wearable item. I put pictures on the Internet with my email address.

Right away a girl named Kila emailed me and asked if she could come look at it. I replied that she could. I told her where I was located. 10 minutes later I heard a knock at the door. I answered it. I went into the closet and got the dress she said she liked it. She asked me if she could see my other sketches.

I nodded and showed them to her. Kila asked, "I love these three dresses and this top. Do you do orders? I'm willing to pay you $100,000 if you can get them done in 2 weeks." I nodded, "Sure. Come by same time next week and I'll have them ready. Are you going to buy this dress?" Kila nodded, "Yes, Here is your money. Thank you" Kila handed me a sealed envelope.

She walked back to her car and drove off. I closed the door. I opened the sealed envelope and I pulled out the money. There was $100,000 here. Wow, that was nice of her. I was only going to ask for $500. I went back to my computer and took the pictures down.

I started on the sketches Kila liked. I finished them in 4 days. I called Kila had given me her number. She said she would be over in an hour. I heard a knock on the door. I answer the door and there was Kila with an envelope in her hand, which I guessed was the money she was going to give me if she liked the items she requested.

I went to get the items. I took her into my living room and hung the dresses on wall hooks and I held the top. She looked very impressed. Thank you very much. I put them careful backing in the hanging bag and hand her, her items. She handed me in the envelope.

I opened the envelope. There was a piece of paper wrapped around the money. $200,000 was written on the paper. "Is this $200,000? If it is I can't accept it." "I told you I'd pay you $100,000 if you finished them in 2 weeks. You finished in four days. Think of the other $100,000 as a bonus for finishing early." I nodded.

I was in shock. Kila left the house. I closed the door. I had another $50,000 in savings. So I total I had $350,000 and I was able to spend if it on the house that Jasper and I wanted.

Over the next week I made some more clothes and ended up with a grand total $475,000. I was willing to spend up to $375,000 on the house. That way I hand money left over for things like furniture. I went upstairs to my room to lie down. I wasn't feeling well.

I feel asleep I woke up a few hours later cover in sweat. I opened a window. It was nice out side. It was late spring. I went into my bathroom and took a shower. I felt sick again. I turned off the shower and sat on the counter. I put my hands on my stomach. I was always small. My stomach shouldn't be like this.

I went down stairs and made myself a sandwich. I ate it. Then I went to the store. I bought a pregnancy test. I took it home. I took it upstairs with me. I went into my bathroom.

I read the instructions on it I followed the instructions to the letter. I didn't want to screw this up. I read the stick. I thought I was going to faint. I was pregnant. Now I really did need to go house shopping and I needed to tell Jasper.

I called Rosalie, "Hello?" "Hey Rosalie, It's me Alice. I was wondering if you would like to come house shopping with me." "Sure can you come get me Emmett's got the car." "Sure. I'll be there in ten." Then I hung up. I finished getting dressed. I put on a pair of loose jeans and a loose shirt.

I grabbed my car keys and head for Rosalie's place. I got there and knocked on the door. Rosalie had her purse in her hand and locked the door behind us. We hopped back into my car and went looking for bigger house. I told Rosalie what I was after. We saw a few of houses that were pretty good, but nothing screamed 'buy me'.

Then I heard Rosalie speak. "What about that one right there." Let take a look. We went over to the house and went inside. Rosalie grabbed a page of information on the house. Rosalie looked at me, "Alice this is exactly what you are looking for; 4 bedrooms and 3 baths. 3 of the bedrooms are upstairs and 1 is on main floor. The 3 bedrooms upstairs have their own bathroom."

Rosalie and I took a tour of the house. We liked what we saw. "How much, Rosalie?" "360,000" "Let's go put a offer in." Rosalie nodded. I was willing to pay 360,000. I went to the front and told the lady what I was willing to pay.

It turns out the girl I was talking to was the current owner of the house. She handed me the keys to the house and I hand her the money. "Thank you. The house is all your now." I was shocked. I got a house just like that. Jasper had to go on a business trip 2 hours ago and wouldn't be back for a week.

I filed all new paper work to get everything changed.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I know that buying a house isn't that simple, but this is fiction. :) So What do you think? Was it good or bad? Let me know. Read and Review Please. :D**


	10. A New Beginning

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

**

**APOV**

With the help of Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Esme and Carlisle, I was packed, moved and unpacked in 5 days. I found out I was having a girl.

So Esme and Rosalie painted the bedroom I picked for her, purple. Emmett and Rosalie helped me do the baby's room. We finished 2 hours before Jasper was due back. I told Rosalie and Emmett my plan. They nodded and went over to Esme and Carlisle's place. Then my cell phone rang. I looked at the caller ID. It was Jasper.

I picked up. "Hello?" "Hey Angel, Where are you?" "At home." "Ok I'll see you soon. I love you." "I love you to Jasper." I hung up. I thought that I had screwed that up but I realized something. Jasper thought that I still lived with my mom. I got dressed in my crème coloured halter dress and wore my white flip-flops.

I got into my car drove to Esme's place. I hid my car from view and waited. I quickly called my mom and total her my plan. She said ok. I knew my mother was a really good liar when she needed to be. Nobody told Bella anything because Bella couldn't lie. So we left her in the dark.

**JPOV**

I just got back from my business trip and I was dying to my Angel. She told me she was at home so I drove to her mother's place. When I got there I shut my car off. I went up the front steps and knocked on the door.

Rosemary answered the door. "Is Alice here?" "I haven't seen her in about a week." Rosemary went to shut the door but I stuck my foot in the way. "I don't believe you. I want to see here. I know she's here."

Rosemary opened the door. "When you don't find her close the door on your way out." I saw Rosemary walk into the kitchen. I went up stairs and knock on Alice's door. There was no answer. I knocked again then I opened her door.

There was nothing in her room. No clothes, no furniture, no trash, no nothing. It was just the floor and the walls. I ran down the stairs and left, closing the door behind me. I got into my car. I bet she meant the Cullen home. I drove over to the Cullen's. I knocked on the door.

Emmett answered the door. He stepped out of the way and I came in. I took off up stairs and checked the bedroom that Alice and I shared. Nothing. I went back down stairs. Everyone was in the living, Everyone except Alice. They all looked at me like I was crazy.

Bella stood up. "What's wrong, Jasper?" "Where is Alice?" "I don't know I haven't seen her in a week. I thought she went with you on the business trip. Have you tried looking at her mother's place?" "Yeah, I already did. That was the first place I looked. But when I got into her room it was empty. There was nothing there except the walls and the floor." I slid to the floor and cried.

**APOV**

I got a text from Rosalie saying that I might want to come inside now. I pulled my keys for my car and quietly came in the back door. Bella saw me and was about to say something when I mouthed, "Don't say anything."

I saw Jasper on the floor crying facing the front. Good, he wouldn't see me. I heard him crying then he said, "I shouldn't have left her behind. She doesn't love me anymore. I've lost the best thing in my life. I've lost her for good."

I hugged Jasper from behind and said, "Who have you lost forever? I'm here and everyone else is here. So who did you lose?" Jasper's head shot up. "Who said that?" "I did Jasper." "Great…Now I'm hearing voices."

"Jasper, who do you think is hugging you? Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Bella, Emmett and Rosalie are standing about 50 feet away from you." Jasper pulled my arm and pulled me to face him. I smiled, "Hello, Jasper." Jasper hugged me. "I thought I'd lost you forever."

"No, I promised you forever. I'm not leaving you unless I have a damn good reason to." Jasper seemed to relax at my words. "But were did the stuff at your mother's go?" I smiled. "I want to show you." Rosalie and Emmett were heading out.

I asked Rosalie to take Jasper's car and Emmett to follow So Rosalie had a way of going back to her house. I took Jasper's hand and lead him to my car. I drove out of the driveway, then Rosalie and Emmett followed her.

I pulled into the driveway of the new house. Rosalie pulled Jasper's car into the driveway as well. Emmett parked on the street. I thanked Rosalie. She nodded and got into Emmett's Jeep and they drove off.

I took Jasper's hand. " I want to show you _our_ new house. I liked the sound of that. _Our… _I showed Jasper all the rooms and where everything was. Then I took him to the Baby's room. I nodded at the door and he opened it.

"Alice… This is baby stuff." Jasper turned to look at me. I took his hand and placed it on my stomach. "I know, for our baby." Jasper looked at me. "You're Pregnant?!" I nodded and smiled. Jasper lifted me up into his arms and kissed me on the lips. "How far along are you?" "About a month."

"I love you so much Alice. Promise you won't do something like that again." I nodded. " I won't, I promise. What did you want for dinner?" Jasper laughed, "We are have a serious conversion and you want to know what I want for dinner?"

"Oui." Jasper smiled as carried me to the kitchen. "Hmm. How about Burgers and fries? I'll cook?" I nodded. Jasper put me down. I went into the living room turned on the TV."

* * *

**Author's Notes: So you guys need to start review this or I'll stop writing it. I'm not going to post it if no one is going to read it. So Read AND Review. Please and thank you. :D**


	11. Gone! What do you mean gone?

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

**

**JPOV**

I came back from my business trip and I had called Alice. When I went to her mom's place Rosemary was a little rude. I didn't know what I had done wrong. I found out later that Alice had called Rosemary and told her not to say anything.

I later found a voice message on my cell phone from Rosemary. She had called to say sorry for being so rude. Alice scared me today. When I came home and I thought I lost her. I found out that she bought a new house and She just forgot to tell me. Then a realization hit me. Alice told me that she was pregnant.

So if I had lost her I was only aware that I lost her. Thinking harder now, I realize that I could have lost both her and my baby. I felt tears sting my eyes as I thought of losing everything. _"Stop it, Jasper."_ I mentally yelled at myself. I wiped my tears and finished making dinner.

"Alice, Dinner is ready." "Ok, Be there in a minute." I served dinner and put it on to the table. Alice and I ate in silence. Alice and I finished our dinner and put our plates in the sink. I did the dishes. When I was done I joined Alice in the living room.

I pulled Alice into a hug. She leaned against me. "Alice, you feel warm. Are you feeling ok?" No, not really. I think I'm going to turn in early. Night Jasper." Night Angel." I watched Alice go up the stairs to go to bed.

**APOV**

The next few days were awful. I didn't throw up but I was always tired. I would get up have something to eat, use the washroom then go back to bed. I never saw Jasper then again I don't remember much of the last 4 days. I woke up this morning expecting to feel tired but I didn't.

I woke up with more energy then usual. I went down stairs. I expected to see Jasper but I saw nothing no dishes, no nothing. I went back up stairs to check all the dirty clothes. 1 thing of Jaspers, it was the jeans and t-shirt he wore the day he came back for his business trip.

I called his work. Michael answered. "Hello?" "Hey Michael, I was wondering if you have seen Jasper at work these last 4 days?" Hey Alice, sorry but I haven't seen Jasper and I've been working the last 4 days. The same shift as Jasper and I haven't seen him." Thanks Michael. Bye." "Bye Alice."

I hung up the phone and started to cry. Maybe he was at Esme and Carlisle's place. I wiped my tears and called. Bella answered. "Hello?" "Hey Bella, It's me Alice. I was wondering if you have seen Jasper these last 4 days?" "No Sorry Alice I haven't seen Jasper since he left with you the day he came back from his trip." "Ok thanks, Bye."

I hung up before she could ask why. I needed to talk to Rosalie. I called Rosalie's place and Emmett answered. "Hello?" "Hey Emmett. Is Rosalie there?" "Hey Alice, just a minute. She just got in." "Ok, I'll wait a minute."

I heard Emmett telling her that the phone was for her. I heard Rosalie ask who it was. I heard Emmett tell her it was me. "Hello? Alice are you alright? Emmett says you sounded a little upset."

I lost it I couldn't hold my tears back anymore. I started to cry on the phone to Rosalie. "Alice, I'm coming over to your place, ok?" "Bring Emmett with you." I hung up the phone. I curled into a ball and cried.

**RPOV**

Alice had hung up the phone on me. "Damn It." I yelled so loud that, Emmett came into the living room to see what's wrong. "Rosie, what is wrong" I looked at Emmett. "I'm going to Alice's place. She told me to bring you with me."

Emmett looked at me and grabbed the cars to the Jeep. "Anything for my sister." Emmett smiled and tossed me the keys. I grabbed my purse and we left.

Emmett jumped into the jeep while I locked the door. I ran to the Jeep and jumped in. I started the jeep and drove to Alice's house. I went so fast that I got there in 2 minutes instead of 10.

I parked the jeep as fast as I could. I jumped out of the Jeep and ran up to the front door. I dug out my copy key that Alice had given me, in case of something like this happened. I unlocked the door and let Emmett in.

Emmett went to check out the house. I ran over to Alice, who was curled up crying. I hugged Alice. Emmett came into the living room. "Besides us there is no-one else here." "I know that Emmett."

Alice pulled away from me. "I called, because I haven't seen Jasper in 4 days. We when got home that night he was happy He was even more happy when he found out I was pregnant."

I looked at Alice. "Did you call his work or mom and dad?" Alice nodded. "I called all them first. Nobody has seen his since the last time I saw him. Which was 4 days ago."

**APOV**

Rosalie and Emmett stayed for a few hours. The 3 of us decided to go look for him. Rosalie took my car and Emmett took the Jeep. I decided to look at places that were near the house. So I walked to the park.

I found someone lying in the leaves. I walked over and realized that it was Jasper. I checked Jasper's pulse. He was alive, but I couldn't lift him. I called Rosalie's cell phone. "Hey Alice, we haven't found him yet."

"I know. You won't find him either." "How do you know that?" "I know, because I found him." "You did? That's great. Where are you?" "I'm at the park. Call Emmett." I hung up. I stuck my phone back in my pocket.

* * *

**Author's Notes: So what do you think? What do you think happened to Jasper? Why was he missing for 4 days? Will he die or will he wake up? Read AND Review and tell me what you think. :D**


	12. Planning

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**I'm dedicating this Chapter to **mrsrathbone-lautner . **She is the first person to speak her mind and tell me what she thought. To the rest of you that are reading this, starting telling me what you think, please!

* * *

**

**APOV**

A few minutes later I saw Rosalie running towards me.

I saw that Emmett was right behind her. When Rosalie reached me, she gave me a hug. Emmett bent down and picked Jasper up. We ran back to Emmett's Jeep. Emmett put Jasper in the back of his Jeep. I got into Emmett's Jeep. We all drove back to my place. I jumped out of the Jeep and walked to my front door.

I opened the front door. Emmett and Rosalie carried Jasper into the house. They put him down on the living room couch. "Thank you. You two should likely be getting home and get some sleep." Rosalie gave me a hug.

"If you need anything. Don't be afraid to call. Emmett and I just got caller ID today. I'll pick up the phone if it is you, doesn't matter. I looked at Emmett. He nodded and smiled. I'd do anything thing for my sister." I smiled. "I call if I need anything."

I waved as they drove off. I went back inside. I closed the front door. _"At least he is home and alive."_ I thought to myself. I sighed. I went into the kitchen to get a glass of water. I walked into the living room to check on Jasper.

He was shivering. "That is what you get for sleeping in the park for 4 days." I muttered under my breath. I grabbed the blanket off the back of the chair. I put my glass of water on the end table. I put the blanket on Jasper.

I lifted Jasper's head with my hands. I sat down on the couch. I gently laid Jasper's head on my lap. I stroked his blonde curls with my fingers. I felt tears sting my eyes. I wiped my tears away with my other hand. I sighed. "A-Al-lice?"

He was awake. Thank god. "Yes, baby?" "I'm sorry." "For what?" "For making you worry. For being such a jerk." Jasper tried to sit up. I helped him. I placed him on my lap. He leaned his head on my shoulders.

I hugged him tight. "I'm just glad that you are home and you are ok." "You aren't mad at me?" I felt tears sting my eyes again. I guess that Jasper heard me because he said, "Why is my Angel crying?" "I'm crying because I thought that you didn't love me. I thought that you didn't want this baby. I thought you didn't want a family."

I felt his arms around me. "I do want you. I do want this baby and I most defiantly want a family. You are the only one I want to be the mother of my children. If I hadn't, I wouldn't have asked you to marry me. I was in the park thinking about the baby, and us when something hit me on the head. Next thing I know was that I was here. " I hugged him.

He sat up while still sitting on my lap. "Which reminds me, Alice when did you want to get married?" I shrugged. "As long as I'm marrying you. I don't care. Why, did you have a date in mind?" I looked at Jasper.

Jasper kissed my lips. "How about Saturday?" "That's two days from now." I thought about it. This Saturday was marking the day we met 1 year ago. We had been dating about 11 months when he asked me to marry him.

I smiled. "Jasper are you asking for this Saturday because it's the one year from the day we met?" Jasper nodded and smiled. "So you remember." "Of course! How could I forget?" I smiled at the memory. "Then it's settled. Now the question is, where do you want to get married?"

"Mom and Dad's. Emmett is certified to marry us. Can it just be our families? My mom, your parents, Bella, Edward, Rosalie and Emmett as the minister." Jasper smiled. "I was hope you would say that. It was all I was going to ask for."

I smiled. I kissed Jasper. I helped him up and walked with him to the kitchen. I sat him down on one of the dining room chairs. I opened a can of soup and cooked it. I poured it into a bowl for him.

I put the bowl and a spoon on the table for him. "Careful it will be hot. There is more if you want it. I'm going to call the others and tell them about the wedding."

"All you have to call is your mom, Emmett and Rosalie. I already talked to mom and dad. They said it would be ok and Bella and Edward over heard me. So they already know. Carlisle is okay with any time after 1 because he will be home by then. "

I smiled. That meant less people for me to call and tell. I went into the living room. I called my mother and told her about the wedding. She told me that she would see me there.

I called Rosalie and she answered on the first ring. "Alice what's wrong?" "Nothing. Jasper and I are going to get married on Saturday and I thought I call and tell you that." "Hang on. I'm going to put you on speaker. Emmett wants to hear too… Ok you are on speaker."

I repeated everything I just said. Emmett spoke. "Can I be the minister, please?" I chuckled "Actually Emmett, Jasper and I hoping you would be. We want the wedding to be family only." I heard Emmett yell, "SWEET!!!"

I finished telling them everything. "Anyway Bella and I are going to get a bridesmaid dress for her. We need one for you to Rosalie. I'll be over at you place in an hour." "Ok, see you soon." I hung up.

There was a knock at the door. I went to answer the door. It was Bella. "I thought I would never find this place." I chuckled. "So how did you get here?" "Esme drove me" "Well come on in. Rosalie is going to be here in an hour." Bella nodded. I led Bella into the living room.

I went into the kitchen to find Jasper sleeping on the table. Poor thing. I whispered in his ear. "Jasper baby, wake up." Jasper woke and looked at me. I whispered in his ear again. Bella is in the living. Come on and I'll help you up stairs so can sleep some place more comfortable."

Jasper only nodded. I led Jasper out of the kitchen and down the hallway. I opened the door to the stairs. I helped him up stairs and into the bedroom. I pulled back the blankets and he laid down. "I'm going out with Bella and Rosalie to get bridesmaid dresses for them. I'll be back in a few hours. Call my cell phone if you need anything, Ok?"

He nodded, "Ok, I will." I went back down stairs. There was another knock at the door. I opened the door to find Rosalie. I grabbed my purse and told Bella that Rosalie was here. I locked the door once Bella was outside.

We took my car since Rosalie walked here. We all got into my car and drove to the mall. The 3 of us went into the mall we went to a few store before I heard Bella say, "What about those dresses?" We went into the store and Bella showed us what she had been pointing to. I looked at them.

They were a tan looking dress that came below the knees and a dark brown ribbon tied around the waist. "They are perfect. See if you two can find your size." Rosalie and Bella went looked on the rank for their size.

They found their size and went to try it on they showed me and I gave two thumbs up. Rosalie went looking for shoes. We found shoes to match my wedding dress and shoes to match the bridesmaid dresses. We paid for the dresses and the shoes, then we left. We got back into my car and drove off.

I dropped Rosalie of first. I told her that Jasper and I would come pick her and Emmett up on Saturday and that I was sending the bridesmaid dresses and shoes to the house. That way we could keep them in the same place. I dropped Bella and everything off. Bella waved as I drove out of the driveway. I drove home to be alone with Jasper for the next 48 hours.

* * *

**Author's notes: So Jasper is back! Like I would leave Alice without her other half. HA HA! Anyway there is a link on my profile for all of the shoes, the bridesmaid dresses and Alice wedding dress. I'd like to know what you think. So Read AND Review. :D**


	13. 48 Hours

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**Sorry I took so long to write this chapter. I just didn't have the time to write the Chapter. Sorry. :( I'm making this Chapter longer, in hopes to make up for not writing.

* * *

**

**APOV**

_**Wednesday afternoon**_

I got home and went into the house. I smelt something good coming from the kitchen. I put my keys on the table by the front door. I took off my shoes and put them on the rack. I walked to the kitchen. I leaned against the doorframe and watched. Jasper was cooking.

"Hey baby. What are you cooking?" Jasper turned to look at me. He smiled. Hey Angel. I'm cooking an early supper. Are you hungry?" He asked with a smile on his face. He knew I'd be hungry. He also knew that I wouldn't turn down any of his cooking. He was a good cook after all. I smiled back at him. "Oui."

I walked over to Jasper and kissed him on the lips. He kissed me back. I broke the kiss so he could finish making dinner. I helped him set the table. We sat down at the table and ate dinner. We giggled once in awhile over each other's comments. Jasper sighed and he looked like he was going to crying. I hugged Jasper.

"What's wrong baby?" Jasper looked at me. "You remember what happened to your mom?" I looked up at him. "Yeah." "Well… I figured out who did it. It was Kate my ex." I gasped.

"When I called my dad that night I also called Rosalie and Emmett. I needed their help to end this once and for all." I nodded and let him continue. "The 3 of us tortured her and then I killed her. That is why I left that night. I thought you'd hate me if you found out what I did. I thought you would hate me for killing someone."

I got off my chair and crawled on to Jasper's lap. I sat so I was facing him. I looked at Jasper who I realized was now silently crying. I wiped his tears with my hands. "Jasper, I could never hate you for that. You saved my mother's life and you got revenge for me. I know that my mother and I mean everything to you, knowing that makes me really happy."

Jasper hugged me tight. I melted into his embrace. I love him so much. I looked at him with cute eyes. "So… We have the next 48 hours alone. What did you want to do?" "Well… before we make any plans we need to do the dishes." I giggled. Jasper smiled. Jasper and I picked up our plates and went into the kitchen. We did the dishes.

When we were done, Jasper and I went into the living room. Jasper sat down on the couch. He patted his lap. I sat down on his lap. I laid my head on his shoulder.

Jasper spoke up. "It's 3:30pm now. The mall closes at 10:30pm tonight. Did you want to go shopping for some baby clothes?" I sat up and looked at Jasper. He was being serious. I never knew Jasper would be the one to suggest a shopping trip. "Really? You want to go shopping for baby clothes with me?"

Jasper smiled and nodded. I squealed. "Ok let's go." Jasper chuckled. I got up and put my shoes on. Jasper put his shoes on and grabbed the keys to his car. Jasper locked the door. We got into his car and drove towards the mall.

**JPOV**

I knew Alice loved to go shopping. I also knew that we had no clothes for the baby. I knew from the colours in the baby's room that we were going to have a little girl. So I suggested to Alice that we go shopping.

At first she looked a little shocked like I joking but she looked at me and realized that I was serious. So now we are driving to the mall. I pulled into the parking lot and parked my car. Alice and I got out. I locked the car. I took Alice's hand in mine. She saw what I was doing and squeezed my hand gently.

We walked into the mall together. Alice and I picked out some dresses and tops with pants. All girly colours, I found one blue dress. Alice said ok because the dress was so cute.

We put all the bags into the trunk of the car and headed home. When we got home, Alice unlocked the door and I grabbed the bags from the trunk of the car. We headed up to the baby's room and hung up the cloths in the closest.

_**Wednesday night**_

I pulled Alice close to me. I picked her up into my arms and carried her to our bedroom. I laid Alice onto our bed. I crawled up beside her. I pulled her into my arms. I kissed her neck and she moaned. I felt myself drifting to sleep, in our bed with her safe in my arms.

**APOV**

I knew Jasper was asleep. I moved a little closer to him, without waking him up. Then I drifted off to sleep and into dreamland.

**JPOV**

_**Early Thursday Morning**_

I could feel Alice moving at little. I gently got out of bed trying not to disturb her. I went down stairs. I went into the kitchen and turned on the light. I looked at the clock. It was 3:45 in the morning.

I decided to make one Alice's favourite breakfasts, French toast. I got out everything I would need and I started to make it. I finished making the French toast. I made more then I normally would but I knew Alice would be hungry. I put the French toast in the oven to stay warm. I quickly washed the dirty dishes. I dried my hands and headed up stairs.

I was just about to open the door when I heard Alice scream. I whipped the door open and ran over to Alice. I saw nobody in the room.

I pulled Alice into a hug. "Alice baby. It's me, Jasper." I rocked Alice gently. "Did you have a bad dream?" Alice opened her eyes. She looked up at me. "Yes I did." "It's ok. The dream wasn't real. I'm here now. Your safe." I kissed Alice on the top of the head. "Are you hungry?" Alice nodded.

I picked up Alice in my arms and took her down stairs. I sat her down on the couch in the living room. I pulled the coffee table closer to the couch. "I'll be right back. I'm going to get breakfast."

Alice looked confused. I went off into the kitchen I came back with two plates, two forks, two knives and a huge pile of French toast. I put all of it on the coffee table. I went back into the kitchen and grabbed the syrup and two large glasses of Juice. I put the syrup on the table and sat down on the couch beside Alice.

I answered Alice's unasked question. "I figured you would be hungry, so I thought I'd make you one of your favourite breakfasts." Alice smiled and kissed me on the lips. I kissed her back then I smiled. "There is more in the oven if you want more." Alice just smiled at me.

**APOV**

I had a nightmare and I felt someone talking to me and rocking me gently. I opened my eyes to see only Jasper. Jasper asked me if I was hungry and I nodded. He picked me up into his arms and he carried me down stairs. He sat me down on the couch. He told me said he would be right back. I was confused.

I watched him come out with French toast. It was one of my favourites. He put the stuff on the coffee table in front of me. Then he went back into the kitchen to get syrup and our drink. I thought it was cute.

He must have been up awhile to make all of this. I kissed him. I thought it was sweet for him to get up so early and make me one of my favourite breakfasts. He smiled at me and told me that there was more in the oven if I wanted more. I smiled.

**JPOV**

_**Thursday late morning**_

We had finished eating breakfast. We ended up eating all of it. We had fallen asleep on the couch together. I woke up when the sunlight touched my eyes. I woke up and put all of the stuff into the kitchen and did the dishes.

I heard Alice yawn. I finished the dishes and dried my hands. I turned around to see Alice standing against the doorframe. Hey baby. I'm going to take a shower. Care to join me?" I looked at Alice to see her with a small smile on her face and she was looking at me with her cute eyes. I chuckled. "I'd be delighted to join my angel in the shower." Alice took my hand and we went up stairs.

We got undressed and went into the bathroom. I turned the shower on and let the water warm up. I went in first and gently pulled on Alice's hand. "Well somebody doesn't like waiting do they?" I chuckled.

I pulled Alice closed to me. I kissed her hard. I think I shocked her at first because she didn't move then a few seconds later she relaxed and wrapped her arms around my neck. She kissed me back. We kissed each other for a good 10 minutes then I broke the kiss so we could finish our shower before the water got cold. We lathered each other up then we rinsed each other off. I turned off the water and grabbed the two towels that were hanging up.

I wrapped one around my waist and hand the other towel to Alice. She wrapped the towel around her. We went back to our bedroom and got dressed. I wore a white T-shirt and Tan shorts. Alice put on a navy blue sundress with flowers. I went into the baby's room and started to put the crib together.

"Jasper? Baby where are you?" In the baby's room, Angel!" I heard Alice's footsteps. Then I heard her push open the door. I put the rocking chair together. I nodded to the rocking chair and Alice sat down in it.

I finished putting the crib together. I pulled out the crib set that I had picked up and tossed it to Alice. "What do you think?" I looked at Alice to see her reaction. "It's beautiful. I love it. It will be perfect for our little girl."

Alice smiled at me. I smiled back. I knew she would love it. Alice tossed the stuff back to me. I left it in its package and put in the crib so we would know where it was. I put the swing and the jumper together. Alice got up from the rocking chair and walked over to me.

I kissed her on the lips. "Jasper, I'm going to make some dinner. I'll come and get you when it is done, okay?" I nodded, "Sure, okay." Alice left the room and I heard her go the down the stairs. I finished setting up little things in the room.

**APOV**

_**Thursday Evening**_

I went into the kitchen to find something to make for dinner. I decided to make spaghetti and meatballs. I pulled out everything I would need. I started to cook supper.

_**20 minutes later…**_

I finished making dinner. I went up stairs to tell Jasper that dinner was ready. I knock the door to the baby's room. "Jasper baby. Dinner's ready." No answer that's odd. I opened the door. I saw Jasper sitting in the rocking chair with headphones on.

I gently shook Jasper's leg hoping not to scare him. He opened one eye. He took the head phones off. I smiled at him. "Dinner is ready." He nodded. I left the room and headed down stairs.

I tripped and started to fall. I didn't even know that Jasper was behind me until he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me to him. "Are you okay, Alice?" "Yes, Thank you for catching me." "Anytime, Angel." We continued down the stairs like nothing had happened.

We went into the kitchen and I served dinner on to two plates. I put them on the table. Jasper grabbed two forks and two knives. He put them on the table. "Hey Jasper, should we name our daughter? I've been thinking of some names but I'm curious if you have thought of any."

"Do you have a name you would like to use as first or middle?" "Well I like the name Aimee. Spelt A-i-m-e-e. I like it as a middle name. It means beloved friend. I just haven't thought of a good first name, yet." Jasper smiled at me. "Okay… What do you think of Sofia Aimee Cullen? As our daughter's name then?" I squealed. "It's perfect! I love it!"

I finished dinner. Jasper and I did the dishes. I went into the spare bedroom on the main floor. I pulled out the wooden letters, paintbrushes and pink and purple paint. I spelt out the name Jasper and I had just decided on. I handed Jasper the letters for the first name, since he picked it out. He took the purple paint.

I pulled the letters for the middle name, closer to me. I took the pink paint. I handed Jasper a paintbrush. He started painting the name Sofia. I started to paint the name Aimee. When I was done I put the pink paint away. I cleaned my brush. Jasper finished painting. Then we both started painting the last name, Cullen.

When we were done I put the paint away and Jasper washed the brushes. I dried them and put them away. "Hey Alice. Let's leave these letters here to dry over night and when we get up in the morning we can put them on the door." "Sounds like a plan." I kissed Jasper on the lips and he kissed me back. We sat on the couch and watched TV for a while

**JPOV**

_**Thursday late Evening**_

I went into the kitchen to get a drink of water. I filled the glass and drank the water I put the glass in the sink. I looked at the clock and noticed it was getting late. I left the kitchen turning the light off as I left. I walk over the couch where Alice was sitting. "Hey Angel. It's getting late. I think we should go to bed."

Alice nodded. I picked Alice up into my arms and carried her up stairs. I put her down on the bed. I got ready for bed. I saw Alice still sitting on the bed where I put her down. I walked over to her. I sat down on the bed beside her. I put my hand gently on her stomach. I used my other hand to turn her face to look at me.

I gently kissed her on the lips. "She will be fine. I will not let any harm come to our daughter." Alice kissed me on the lips. She placed one of her hands over mine. "Thank you. I needed that." I smiled. "You're welcome, Angel." Alice got up from the bed and got changed. I pulled the covers back and laid on the bed. Alice finished getting change and walked over to the bed.

She sat down on the bed she pulled her feet up on to the bed. I pulled the covers over us. Alice turned so her back faced me. I pulled her to me until she was right up against me. "I love you Alice. Nothing will ever change that, I promise." I kissed Alice on the top of her head. "I know. I love you, Jasper Cullen. I can't wait to marry you. I felt her kiss my hand. I drifted off to sleep with Alice in my arms.

**JPOV**

**_Friday late morning_**

I woke up with the sun shining in my face. I realized that Alice was already awake. She was in a tank top and booty shorts. She was reading a book. "Morning Angel." Alice looked down at me. "Morning. I see you are finally awake." Alice put her book on the nightstand. I smiled. I got up and got changed.

"Have you eaten anything?" No, I was waiting for you to get up; I started reading my book and just got wrapped up in it. "Well… Would you like to go down stairs and have some breakfast?"

Alice nodded. I picked Alice up and carried her down stairs and into the kitchen. I made toast with peanut butter. We finished the toast and I did the dishes.

Alice and I took the painted letters from last night up stairs. I put Velcro on the door and letters. Alice put the letters on the door. I stepped back to look at the door that now had our daughter's name on it.

A few moments later, I felt Alice lean against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her. "Good idea with the Velcro, Jasper." "Well… Velcro is easy to use and when you want to take it off it doesn't leave and sticky residue."

Alice looked up at me and smiled. I leaned down and kissed her. She kissed me back. I smiled. "I love you, Alice." I kissed her again. "I know you do. I love you, Jasper." Alice kissed me. "I can't believe I got so lucky. I can't believe that I met such a wonderful women. But I'm glad I did."

"Jasper I never thought I would come this far with you, considering my profession." I chuckled. "Do you regret your profession Alice?" "Nope, if I never did I did I never would have met you, which would be awful. I can't picture my life without you, Jasper." Alice reached up and kissed me on the lips. Alice and I went down stairs and sat on the couch. We watched TV for a while.

**JPOV**

_**Friday Evening**_

I got up and went into the kitchen and made grilled cheese and soup. "Alice! Dinner is ready!" I put the soup into two bowls and put them on the table. I put two spoons on the table as well. I cut the grilled cheese and put it onto two plates. I put the two plates on the table as well.

A few minutes later Alice came into the dinning room. We sat down and started to eat the grilled cheese. When we finished the grilled cheese, started to eat the soup. Alice and I talked about random things.

When we finish our conversion we put our dishes in the sink and Alice asked if she could do the dishes. I told her she could. So I wiped the table clean. When Alice finished the dishes we went to sit outside. Alice sat down on my lap. I wrapped my arms around her.

We kissed and talked for a few hours. Alice started to shiver. "Alice if you are cold then tell me you are cold." "Jasper?" "Yes, Alice?" "I'm cold." I chuckled.

Alice wrapped her arms around my neck. I held her in my arms and stood up. I opened the door and walked inside. I closed the door behind me. I carried Alice up to our bedroom. I put her down on the bed. I got changed first. I pulled the covers back, while Alice got changed. I climbed on to the bed.

Alice sat down on to the bed. She put her feet up on to the bed. I pulled the covers up, over us. I pulled Alice into my arms. I felt melt into my embrace. I drifted off to sleep, knowing that tomorrow I was going to marry the best girl I ever met.

**APOV**

I knew Jasper had fallen asleep. I cuddled as close to him as I possibly could. I smiled when I thought about all the things Jasper and I had done together. Everything we had both gone through, and we are still together. I drifted off to sleep knowing that tomorrow I was going to marry the best man I ever met.

* * *

**Author's notes: Sorry it took so long to write this. This is the longest chapter I've ever written for this story. Anyway… What do you think? Wedding in the next chapter. Links for all the baby clothes that Alice and Jasper can be found are on my profile. Read AND Review please :D**


	14. Alice's Wedding

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**I'm trying a new layout this Chapter. When you finish reading tell me if you like this layout better or if you like my old layout better. Thanks!**

**

* * *

APOV**

I woke up to see that it was still dark outside. I put a sheer black cover over me. I went into my closest and pulled out my black corset, my black lace up mini skirt and my knee-high boots. I went into the bathroom to take a shower.

I finished my shower. I turned off the water. I got out of the shower and put my underwear and mini skirt on. Then I put my corset on, laced it up and then tied it up. I was thankful that my wedding dress has a built in bra. I didn't feel like carrying a bra around all morning. I quickly dried my hair.

Then I put my boots on the counter. I hopped up on to the counter. I put the boot on my foot and pulled it up my leg as far as it would go. Then I did the same thing with the other boot. I slid off of the counter. I hung the towel back up. I turned off the bathroom light. I went in to the bedroom and pulled the covers off of Jasper. I straddled Jasper's waist. I kissed Jasper on the lips. Then I started to kiss down his neck. I place kisses all over his chest. I heard Jasper moan. I tried not to giggle.

"Jasper, Baby it's 7:30am now. You need to wake up."

Jasper wouldn't wake up. I rolled Jasper on to the blanket. I pulled him and the blanket off the bed I was careful enough to make sure that his head didn't hit the floor hard. I pulled the blanket into the bathroom and in to the shower. I turned the water to cold then turned the water on to Jasper's legs and feet. Jasper screamed and jumped up. I turned the water off. I handed Jasper a towel.

"You should have woken up when I asked you too."

I walked out of the bathroom. I went out of the bedroom and down stairs. I grabbed the phone and went into the kitchen. I called Rosalie. Rosalie answered on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Rosalie it's Alice. I was just wondering what time you want Jasper and I to come pick you two up?"

"Actually, do you mind if Emmett and I walk over to your place then we all go over for the wedding?"

"Sure, that's fine. What time are you guys going to be over here at?"

"In 2 hours, ok?"

"Okay, Rosalie. See you two then. Bye."

"Bye"

I hung up the phone. Ok so they were coming here. I made eggs and toast for breakfast. I went up stairs to get Jasper for breakfast. I went in to our bedroom to find Jasper looking for something to wear.

"Here, wear this."

I tossed Jasper white shirt and a pair of shorts. He caught them.

"Thanks"

"By the way, Breakfast is ready."

"Okay be down in a minute."

As I left the room I heard Jasper moan a few times. Apparently my outfit was teasing him. I giggled as I went down the stairs. I went into the kitchen and started to eat breakfast. A few minutes later Jasper joined me. I told him that Rosalie and Emmett were going to be here in 2 hours. We finished breakfast. I did the dishes.

"Hey Jasper?"

"Yes, Angel?"

"Can we put the bedding for the crib on the bed"

I finished the dishes and I wiped my hand on the hand towel.

"Sure, since you are done the dishes did you want to do it now?"

"Please?"

Jasper held out his hand. I placed my hand in his. We went up stairs. We went to the baby's room. We went inside the baby's room. Jasper pulled all the bedding out of the bags. Together we put the bedding for the crib on. Perfect. The room was finally done. I heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it, Jasper."

I went down stairs to answer the door. I opened the door. I saw Emmett before he saw me.

"Hello, Emmett."

Emmett turned around to face me. He jumped.

"For the love of all that is holy!"

Then Rosalie came to stand by his side. Rosalie looked at my outfit.

"Playing dress up, are we?"

I chuckled. I'll let her believe that it's just dress up.

"Hello, Rosalie. Come on in you two. Jasper is finishing up with the baby's room. Then he will be down."

Rosalie and Emmett came inside. They went into the living room and sat down on the couch. I called up the stairs to Jasper.

"Rosalie and Emmett are here."

I heard Jasper yell, "I'll be down in a minute." I went in to the kitchen and got two glasses of water. I went back in to the living room. I hand the glasses to Rosalie and Emmett. Jasper was behind me a second later. He wrapped his arms around me. Rosalie looked at me.

"Hey, Alice can I see what you and Jasper have done with the Baby's room?"

"Sure, follow me."

Rosalie got up with her glass still in her hand. She followed me up stairs. I led her down the hall to the baby's room. She smiled when she saw what we did with the letters on the door. She looked at the letters and noticed the Velcro.

"Cool Idea with the Velcro."

I smiled.

"It was Jasper's idea, actually."

Rosalie nodded. I opened the door to the baby's room. I let Rosalie in first. I heard a lot of good comments. Jasper will be happy to hear those. More like I know whom Rosalie will ask to do her baby's room, if she ever has a child. I smiled to myself. Rosalie and I talked for a bit in the baby's room. Then I heard Emmett and Jasper's footsteps. Emmett walked in first.

"I like what you have done with this room. Defiantly for a little girl, I bet she will be spoiled."

Emmett smiled. I smiled back at him. We decided to go sit in the living room and talk. Everyone left the room. I closed the door after I left. I followed everyone into living room. We sat and talked for a while. I looked at the clock. It was 12:45pm.

"Ok, Time to head over to mom and dad's"

I put the two glasses in to the sink. I went back in to the living room and grabbed my car keys. We all got into my car and drove to Esme's. We arrived at 12:55pm. Everyone got out of the car. I told Jasper to go ahead of me. I wanted to sit outside for a bit. He nodded and went in to the house with Rosalie and Emmett. I heard a car pull up behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see that it was Carlisle. I got out of my car. Carlisle looked at what I was wearing. He looked shocked.

"I never knew you'd dress like this, Alice."

"I've been teasing Jasper all morning."

"With that outfit, I bet the only thing stopping him, is the fact that you are pregnant and he doesn't want to hurt the baby."

I nodded. I knew Carlisle was right. I smiled. I sighed. Carlisle put a hand on my face and tilted my head up so I'd look at him.

"What's wrong, Alice? 10 seconds ago you were so happy."

"Well… I want to ask you something, but I don't know how to ask you…"

"Go ahead and ask me, Alice."

"Well… My Father left when I was young. He called and told me he couldn't make the wedding. So I was wondering if you could give me away, today?"

I saw tears run down Carlisle's face. He smiled.

"I thought you would never ask. I'd love to give you away, at your wedding. You're the daughter I never had."

Carlisle pulled me into a hug. I closed my car door. Carlisle closed his Car door at the same time. We laughed a little. Carlisle and I went up the front steps on to the porch. Carlisle opened the door for me. I nodded and smiled. I went in to the house. I got hugged by Esme first, Then by Bella and last by Edward. Edward whispered in my ear.

"He loves you very much, take very good care of him and welcome to the family."

"I know, I will and thank you."

"One more thing… Nice outfit."

"Thanks."

Edward smiled at me. I smiled back. I grabbed Bella by the arm and drag her up stairs. Rosalie followed me. We went into Bella's room. Bella and Rosalie got changed first. While they zipped up their dresses, I unlaced my corset. I turned around and pulled my corset off. I took off my boots and skirt. I stepped in to my wedding dress. Bella put her shoes on, while Rosalie zipped up my dress. Rosalie put her shoes on. Then I put my shoes on. I sat down on Bella's bed. I heard a knock at the door. Carlisle poked his head in. I motioned for him to come in. Bella and Rosalie gave me a quick hug and told me that they would see me down stairs. I nodded and they left. Carlisle sat down beside me.

"Ready to get married?"

"Yes. I've been waiting my whole life for this. I'm ready to do this."

"Ok, let's go then."

Carlisle put out his arm. I took it. We left the room. I closed Bella's door. The ceremony was going to be out back. Carlisle walked me down the stairs and to the back door. We walked outside and walked down the steps. Carlisle and I started our slow walk down the aisle. When we got to Jasper, Carlisle took my hand and placed it in Jasper's hand. Carlisle walked over to his seat. He sat down. Jasper and I turned to face each other while in front of Emmett.

**JPOV**

I pulled Alice's ring out of my pocket.

"Alice, with this ring I promise to love you and only you forever. I promise to stand beside you in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, until death do us part."

**APOV**

Rosalie handed me Jasper's ring.

"Jasper, with this ring I promise to love you and only you forever. I promise to stand beside you in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, until death do us part"

We both looked at Emmett.

"By the power vested in me. I now pronounce you Husband and Wife! Jasper kiss your wife already."

Jasper and I laughed. Jasper leaned me back and kissed me on the lips. We broke the kiss and Jasper stood me up. Everyone stood up and cheered. Jasper and I walked back in to the house. A few minutes later everyone joined us. My mom found me and gave me a tight hug. My mom was the only person I truly trusted, until I met Jasper and his family.

* * *

**Author's Notes: The links for bridesmaid's dresses and Alice's wedding dress are already on my profile under the chapter 12 section. The links for the outfit that Alice was using to tease Jasper in the beginning of the Chapter are on my profile. So??? What do you think? Please Read AND Review. Let me know what you think please. :D**


	15. Surprises

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

**

**APOV**

It was getting late and Jasper and I decided to go home. We said goodbye to everyone. Jasper and I got in my car. We drove home. Rosalie and Emmett said that they were going to spend the night at Esme's. When we got home went inside. We locked the front door and went straight to bed.

**5 months later…**

I had a doctor's appointment to day. I defiantly looked pregnant now. Jasper still had to work. I got up and went in to the bathroom to take a shower. When I finished my shower, I turned the water of and I wrapped a towel around me.

I went back in to the bedroom. I got dressed. I put my blue with black lace maternity top on. I put my black maternity pants on. I went down stairs. I went into the kitchen. I saw an object with a cover over it. I walked over to it. I saw a note.

It was from Jasper, _"Hey, Angel. When I left for work this was on our porch, it was from Rosalie and Emmett. They say sorry for not getting anything for the baby sooner."_ I put the note on the counter. I lifted the cover. I found a brand new purple swivel high chair. I squealed.

I've had always thought that these chairs were cool. I was on a never ending high. No, I'm not on drugs. I was just so happy. I decided to make eggs and toast for breakfast, this morning. When I was done, I put my dishes in the sink. I went in to the living and sat down on the couch. I turned on the TV.

I watched a couple of cartoons. I looked at the clock. It was time for me to head out. I put my shoes on and headed out the door. I locked the door behind me. I unlocked my car and got in. I drove to the doctor's office. I got to the office with 10 minutes to spare. I got out of the car.

I went in to the office. The receptionist smiled at me and told me that I was early - which I already knew - and that Dr. Sandi would be out in a few minutes to get me. I nodded. I sat down in one of the chairs in the waiting room. Sure enough a few minutes later Dr. Sandi came out.

"Alice Brandon?"

"Cullen. I got married 5 months ago. I got married about a week after I last saw you."

"Well then, Alice Cullen. We'll have to update your chart."

I nodded and smiled. Dr. Sandi pointed to exam room 3. She told me that she would be there in a minute. I nodded and went in to exam room 3 and sat down on one of the chairs. Dr. Sandi came in to the room.

She asked me questions and I answered them. Then she asked me to get on the table. She asked me a few more questions and did a few tests. When she was finished, I nodded then I left the exam room. I left the office and got in to my car.

I drove home. When I got home I pulled in to the driveway and turned off the car. I got out of my car. I locked the car and went to the front door. I unlocked the front door and went inside. I closed the door behind me. I put my keys on the table by the door and took my shoes off. Then the phone rang. I went over to the phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Angel"

"Jasper! I miss you already."

"I know. I miss you. So how was your appointment?"

"It went well. Doctor says the baby is doing fine."

"That's good. Anyway I have to get back to work. I'll see you when I get home tonight, Okay Angel?"

"You bet. I love you, Jasper."

"I love you too, Alice."

Then we both hung up. I looked at the clock. Jasper still had another 3 hours of work left. I went in to the kitchen and made some soup for lunch. Once I finished the soup I rinsed out my bowl and put it in the sink. I went up stairs to take a nap. I knew that Jasper would wake me up when he got home. I went in to the bedroom and laid down on the bed.

**JPOV**

I was finally finished work for the day. I went in to my boss' office. My boss heard me come in. He looked at me and said,

"Hey, Jasper. What's up?"

"Hey, Jim. I was wondering. Is it possible for me to work from home?"

"Yes, it is. If you have a computer and Internet so you can send and receive emails and as long as you don't mind coming in once a month for the monthly meetings."

"No, I don't mind. The reason I'm asking all of this is because my wife is pregnant and I'm just very worried about her. She's a little over 5 months pregnant now."

My boss nodded and told me it would be fine. I gave him my email and he gave me stuff to work on for him he told me to send him everything through emails. Or to bring it to him when I came in for the meetings. Which ever he would get first. I nodded and thanked him very much.

I put all of my work in to my brief case. Jim told me that he would email me with the date and time of every meeting, 2 to 3 days ahead of time. I nodded. I grabbed my stuff from my office that I needed. I left my office and locked the door. I left the building. I got in to my car. My cell phone rang. I looked at the caller ID. It was Rosemary. I picked up,

"Hi, Rosemary. What can I do for you?"

"Well… I made some Spaghetti with home made meatballs. But I made way too much and I was wondering if you would like to come by and you can take some home for you and Alice, you don't have to if you don't want to though."

"Sure, I will be over in about 5 minutes. By the way Rosemary, did you want to come over to our place and have dinner with us? Alice has been wanting to see you for a while but just hasn't had the chance yet."

"Sure, I would love to."

"Ok see you soon then."

We both hung up. I pulled up to Rosemary's house. I honked the horn. A few minute later Rosemary came out of her house with a very big bag, which I was guessing had dinner in it. Rosemary got in the car. Her and I talked while I drove home. When we got home, I pulled in to the driveway. I shut the car off. Rosemary and I got out of the car. I locked the car.

We walked up to the front door. I unlocked the front door. I went in first Rosemary followed me. I didn't see Alice in the living room. Rosemary followed me in to the kitchen. I told her where everything was. She nodded and I went up stairs to find Alice.

I got to the baby's room first. I opened the door, nobody in the baby's room. I went in to our bedroom. I found Alice sleeping on the bed. "Alice, Angel. Wake up Darlin." Alice's eyes opened. "Hey, you are awake." Alice just nodded.

"I have a surprise for you. It is down stairs." Alice slowly got up and I helped her. We went down stairs. I asked Alice to close her eyes and she did. I lead her to the kitchen. I told her to open her eyes. Alice saw her mom. Alice looked at me and smiled and she kissed me. She ran over to her mother and hugged her tight.

"Mom, What are you doing here?"

"Well…I called Jasper because I made too much dinner for one person. I asked Jasper if he'd like to come over and get some. He said sure and then he asked me, if I would like to come over for dinner. I said yes right away. So here I am having dinner with my daughter and my son."

I saw Alice look over at the table. "I this what you made for dinner and had too much of, mom? Spaghetti with home made meatballs?" Rosemary nodded. We all sat down and had dinner. I was surprised that it was still very warm. Rosemary must have called me within minutes of realizing that she put in too much spaghetti. Oh well. It is still a good dinner, must not let it go to waste.

When we finished dinner I did the dishes. Alice took Rosemary up stairs to see the baby's room. I went in to the spare bedroom to set up my laptop. I set up my small desk and chair that I had gotten from Esme and Carlisle when I turned 16. I quickly set up the desk and put the chair together.

I pulled my laptop out of its box and put it on the desk. I plugged it in and turned it on. I hooked up everything and opened my email to make sure everything worked and it did. So I turned the laptop off. I left the spare bedroom, which would now be my office and closed the door behind me. I sat down on the couch and started to watch some TV. Alice and Rosemary came down stairs in to the living room.

Rosemary said that it was getting late and that she would walk home. Alice kissed her mom good night. I got up off the couch and gave Rosemary a hug. Alice and I waved as she left. I went back over to the couch and sat down. Alice came inside and closed the door behind her. Then she locked it.

Alice came over to me. She sat down on the couch. Then she laid her head in my lap. I stroked her short black hair. We both fell asleep on the couch. I woke up a few hours later. I looked at the clock. It was just after midnight. I gently shook Alice. Alice woke up. I helped her sit up. I picked her up in my arms and carried her up stairs. I went in to our bedroom and laid her down on the bed. Alice fell asleep as soon as she was on the bed. I pulled Alice close to me and I drifted off to sleep.

Tomorrow would be a good day. I get to work from home, which is simpler. That way I do not have e up at 5:45am and leave the house by 6:30am. I love spend time with my wife. I don't get time off until after she has the baby. So working from home would be better. Not only can I do my job but I can also take care of Alice and in 4 months, my little baby girl. I love my family very much.

* * *

**Author's notes: In case you are all wondering. Alice's has not seen her mother since her wedding. Rosemary did know that Alice was going to have a baby. Alice told Rosemary that she was going to have a baby and that the baby was going to be a baby girl. I just never put that conversation in to the story. So what do you think? Read AND Review. I want to know what you people think. I want to know if you like it the way it is or want me to stop because it sucks. Though they only I'll know that is if you review. SO PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	16. Sofia Aimee Cullen

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**While I was writing this Chapter I listened a song called _What Becomes of Us_ by a group called _Cinephile. _If you listen to the song, you'll realize that it has nothing to do with this Chapter. Though I found it gave me great inspiration.**

* * *

**JPOV**

I woke up at 7 am. I knew that Alice would be up at 8, but in order for me to surprise her. I couldn't be in the bedroom. I got dressed and quickly made my side of the bed. I went down stairs and I went in to the kitchen. I made toast and jam for breakfast. I finished eating the toast and I did the dishes. I made some quick coffee.

I went in to the spare bedroom and closed the door behind me. I turned on my laptop. I open my email. I started to work on the work that my boss, Jim gave me. I finished typing 3 paragraphs and then I took a sip of my coffee. I heard some noise up stairs. I knew that Alice would be getting up very soon and then she would take a shower. I went back to my work. 45 minutes later I was done everything I needed to do for today. I emailed it all to my boss.

15 minutes after that I got an email from Jim. _"Awesome job, Jasper. Here are some more things I need you to work on. I need them done in three days. Though I know with your speed, you will have it done in less. Anyway… I look forward to getting the final project. Thanks again Jasper :)" _Well I was done for now. I had to wait for Alice to get out of the shower for this to work. I shut down my laptop for now. I turned my chair to face the door. So she would see me as soon as she opened the door. I held my cell phone in my hand.

**APOV**

I yawned. I looked at my clock; it read five minutes after eight. I went in to the bathroom. I turned on the water in the shower and I let it warm up. I stepped in to the shower and washed my body and hair. I turned off the water in the shower. I went back in to the bedroom.

I pulled out my strapless maternity dress. It was Black that the top and bottom. There was white near the top and pink with darker pink flowers. I put it on. I went down stairs. I went in to the kitchen. I made toast with peanut butter and honey. I finished eating it. I rinsed the plate off and put it on the counter.

I went back up stairs. I went in to our bedroom. I laid down on the bed. I picked up my book and starting reading it. I read one chapter and then the phone rang. I put my book down. I picked up the phone.

"Hello?" "Hi, Angel." "Hey Jasper. What can I do for you?" "Well I have a little surprise for you." "Okay." I was confused but I went along like I knew what he meant. I let him continue. "It's down stairs in the spare bedroom." "How will I know what it is I'm looking for?" "You will know. It's not a small surprise. That is all I'm going to say." "Okay." "I've got to go now. Bye, I love you." " I love you too, Jasper." We both hung up the phone.

I put my bookmark in my book. I closed the book and put it back on my nightstand. I slowly sat up. Then I slowly stood up. I went down stairs. I went over to the spare bedroom. Jasper said that it was not small. So it not something like jewellery or something small like that. I put my hand on the doorknob. I turned the knob. I opened the door. I figured it was in the closet so I walked over to the closet.

"Hello, Angel." I turned around to see Jasper stand against the wall. I ran over to him. I jumped and he caught me. I wrapped my legs around him. "Are you my surprise?" I asked with excitement in my voice. Jasper nodded. "Yes. I'm your surprise." I giggled and kissed him. He kissed me back.

"Wait… Are you not supposed to be at work?" Jasper shook his head. "I talked to my boss and asked if I could work from home and he said yes. I still have to go to work once a month for meetings. I don't get to spend much time with you because I work during the day and you are usually sleeping when I get home." "Wait… You did all this just to be able to spend more time with me?"

Jasper nodded. "Yes, I did all this for you." I hugged Jasper tighter. "I guess you liked your surprise then?" "Jasper, it is one of the best gifts I've ever gotten." Jasper kissed me and I kissed him back.

**JPOV**

"I am done with my work for today. So what would you like to do?" I kissed Alice's neck while I waited for her response. "Can we cuddle on the couch?" I nodded. "Sure. Did you want to watch a movie too, or just cuddle?" Alice looked so cute when she was in deep thought. "I know this is random but, Am I to heavy for you." I looked at Alice's face. She looked like she serious. I shook my head. "No, you are not heavy and no, you are not hurting me." I was telling her the truth she didn't feel heavy to me.

Alice smiled and kissed me on the lips. I kissed her back. "Do you mind if we watch A Walk to Remember? I just bought it the other day." I nodded. I carried Alice out of the spare bedroom. She pulled the door closed. I sat her down on the couch. She pulled the movie off the coffee table. The plastic wrap was still on it. I took the plastic wrap off of the DVD case. I put the movie in to the DVD player and I turned the TV on. I sat down on the couch.

I pulled Alice on to my lap. Alice grabbed the remote off of the coffee table. Alice handed me remote. I pressed play. Alice laid her head on my chest. I ran my fingers gently through her hair. 1-½ hours later we finished the movie. Alice had fallen asleep. I turned off the TV and DVD player. I gently picked Alice up. I carried her up stairs. I walked down the hall to our bedroom. I walked in to our bedroom and laid her down. I curled up beside her. I decided to take a nap.

**4 months later**

**APOV**

I woke up at 9am. Today was Jasper's birthday. It was early fall, though still very warm outside. I went in to the bathroom. I turned on the water in the shower. I let it become warm. I stepped in to the shower. I washed my body and hair. I wrapped a towel around me. I went back in to the bedroom. I put on my white maternity dress. I sat down on the bed. I kissed Jasper. Jasper opened one eye. I giggled. He kissed me back. He got up and went to take a shower.

About 20 minutes later Jasper came back in to the bedroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist. I whistled. Jasper looked at me shocked. I laughed and stuck my tongue out at him. Jasper quickly got changed. He put on a white shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. He put the towel in to the laundry. He took my hand in to his. We went down stairs. We had breakfast. We had eggs and toast. Jasper did the dishes. I went in to the living room. I sat down on the couch.

**JPOV**

I finished doing the dishes. I dried them and then I put them away. I just hung the towel up when I heard Alice scream. I ran in to the living room. I saw Alice leaning over the couch. I grabbed Alice's hand. "Alice, What is wrong. Are you hurt?" Alice shook her head. She tried to get off of the couch. I helped her. "Alice, what happened? I heard you scream."

Alice looked at me. "My water broke. The baby is coming." I nodded. I knew what this meant. I grabbed the over night bag that we packed about a month from the front door. I grabbed the keys to my car. I took Alice's hand took her to the car. I quickly lock the house then I rushed back to Alice. I helped Alice in to the car. I threw the bag in to the bag seat. I got in to the car and drove to the hospital.

I got out of my car. A nurse saw me helping Alice out of the car. She grabbed a wheel chair and came over to us. I quickly grabbed the over night bag. I wheeled Alice in to the hospital and up to the front desk. The nurse took Alice and wheeled her down to a private room. I went in to the room and put the bag on the chair behind me. The nurse came back with a gown for Alice.

Alice took her clothes off and handed them to me I handed her the gown. I helped her on to the bed. I put her dress with the over night bag. The nurse came in and hooked Alice up to a couple machines. The nurse told us that nothing was wrong. It was just procedure. Then the nurse left. The nurse came back a few minutes later and told us that Dr. C. Cullen was on shift this morning. I nodded. I looked at Alice and she smiled. I smiled back. We both knew that Alice was going to be in good hands.

**APOV**

When the nurse told me that Dr. Cullen would be delivering my baby. I was happy. I knew Dr. Cullen. He was Jasper's dad. Carlisle told me at my wedding that I was the daughter he never had. So I was more like a daughter to him then a daughter-in-law. I saw Dr. Cullen before he saw me. "So Alice is your name…" He looked up at me and realized who I was. "Alice?! It is an honour to get to deliver my granddaughter."

I nodded and smiled. Carlisle looked around and saw Jasper. "Hello, Son." Jasper smiled and nodded. Carlisle checked me. I was 8 centimetres. Carlisle said we would be back in about an hour to check me. After Carlisle left, Jasper and I talked for a bit. Before I knew it Carlisle came back in.

He checked me again. "Ok, Alice your 10 centimetres. Do you feel the need to push, yet?" I nodded. Carlisle went to get scrubbed. He came. "Ok Alice, You can push now." I nodded. I felt Jasper's hand slide in to mine. I pushed just like Carlisle told me to. "The baby is almost out, Alice. Just one more push." I nodded and pushed again. I counted to 10. Then I released the breath I was holding.

Then I heard her crying. "8 pounds 1 ½ ounces and she is healthy. Born at 11:25 am." Carlisle handed me, my baby girl. "What did you two decide to name her?" Jasper was too busy looking at his little girl. I spoke up. Her name is: Sofia Aimee Cullen." Carlisle nodded. "Pretty name. Hey, Jasper your daughter was born on your birthday. Happy birthday son." Jasper smiled. I handed Sofia to Jasper. I was tired and I wanted to relax. Jasper sat down in one of the other chairs in the room. He gently rocked Sofia to sleep. I smiled and I drifted of to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Notes: So what do you think. Did you like it? The two dresses that Alice wore are on my profile under chapter 16. There is also a link for the High chair that Alice got from Rosalie and Emmett it is on my profile under chapter 15. Anyway, Read AND Review PLEASE. :D**


	17. First steps and First words

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**I still listened to the What Becomes Of Us. It gives me really good inspiration. **

**This entire Chapter is in Alice point of view. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**APOV**

I woke up a few hours later. I could here Jasper talking to Sofia. I turned on to my side and smiled at Jasper. Jasper saw that I was awake and he smiled at me. He whispered something in to Sofia ear. Jasper turned Sofia around. Sofia saw me and reached her hands out toward me.

I smiled at her. Sofia looked sad when she couldn't reach me. Jasper stood up and walked over to me. Sofia reached out her hands again. I reached one of my fingers out to her and she grabbed it and smiled. Jasper handed Sofia to me. She smiled. I feed Sofia. I burped Sofia.

Jasper went in to the over night bag. He pulled out purple outfit. It was one of the outfits that we picked out that was for a newborn. I smiled. I gently removed the blanket that was around Sofia. Sofia looked at me with a cute little smile on her face. The look in her eyes was_ "like thank you for taking that thing off of me." _

I changed her diaper. I gently tickled Sofia's sides. She giggled and squirmed. I laughed softly. Jasper handed me the top. I put it on Sofia. Jasper put the bottoms on. Perfect fit. I smiled at Jasper. Then there was a knock on my room door. I hugged Sofia closer to me. Jasper kissed the top of my head and then he went to see who was at my door.

I didn't hear whom Jasper was talking to. The only thing I heard was Jasper saying, _"Hang on and I will go ask her."_ Jasper came back to my side. He had a smile on his face I relaxed instantly. "It is Rosalie and Emmett. They want to know if they can come in." "Yes they can but the have to promise to keep their voices down. I do not want them scaring Sofia."

Jasper nodded. He went back to the door. I this time I heard Rosalie and Emmett. They both said, "I promise." I saw Rosalie first. Rosalie came over and hugged me. Rosalie sat down in a chair she looked at Sofia. "Hi, Sofia. I'm Aunt Rosalie." Sofia smiled and reached over to Rosalie. I handed Sofia to Rosalie. Sofia smiled. Then I saw Emmett. I smiled at Emmett.

He smiled back. He came around the other side and gave me a hug. Then he saw Rosalie hold a baby. Emmett looked at me, "Is that her?" I nodded. "Yes, That is Sofia Aimee Cullen." Emmett went to join his wife. Emmett looked at me again and asked, "Can I hold her?" I smiled. "Yes you can." Rosalie handed Sofia to Emmett.

Emmett looked so happy. I can only imagine if he had a child of his own. Rosalie saw me smiling. Rosalie and Emmett stayed for a few hours. Emmett handed me Sofia back. Then they left. Carlisle came in to my room. "I'm off shift, Can I hold her?" I nodded. I hand Carlisle his granddaughter. This was his first grand child. I was allowed to go home at 4 and Sofia was allowed to come home as well.

I got myself ready while Jasper went to put the car seat in to the car. About ten minutes later he came back. He nodded. I got up and held Sofia in my arms. I was wheeled out of the hospital in a wheel chair. When we got to the car I got in to the back set with Sofia. I put Sofia in to the car seat and buckled her in. Jasper put everything up front with him. I said thank you and goodbye to Carlisle. He nodded and smiled.

Jasper turned on the car and drove us all home. When we got home Jasper unlocked the front door while I unbuckled Sofia. I cradled Sofia in my arms as I got out of the car. I closed the door behind me. I saw my mother sitting on the porch. I went up to her. She smiled at me and stood up.

She looked at me then Sofia. I nodded and handed Sofia to my mother. I was an only child so Sofia was her first grand child. I went in to the house and Rosemary followed me. I closed the door. I sat down on the living room couch. My mom stayed for two hours then she went home. I fed Sofia again.

I went up stairs and went in to the baby's room. I kissed Sofia on the head and laid her down in the crib. I smiled at her and sang softly until she fell asleep. I went in to my bedroom and laid down on the bed. A few days before I had Sofia, Jasper set up the baby monitors. I decided to take a nap. I was tired.

**7 months later**

I was sitting in the living room. Sofia was sitting on the floor playing. This morning I put her in a white flower top with jean shorts. Esme, Bella and Edward haven't met Sofia yet. Sofia got up on her feet and walked over to me. She pulled on my pant leg I looked down. I picked Sofia up. I was shocked she just walked.

Sofia looked sad. "What's wrong Sofia? Are you hungry?" She shook her head. "Are you hurt?" She shook her head again. With tears in her eyes she said "Daddy home?" I looked shocked her first words were Daddy home. I looked at Sofia, "No daddy not home. But I'll call daddy and tell him to come home okay, Sofia?" Sofia smiled and nodded.

I picked up Sofia. I put her back with her toys. I grabbed my cell phone and called Jasper. Jasper picked up on the second ring. "Hello, Angel." "Hi, Baby. Is it possible for you to come home now?" "Is everything ok?" "Yes, Sofia misses you, that's all." "Well I just have to pay for the food and I'll be home. I'll be home in 15 minutes, okay?" "Okay I'll tell her. I love you." "I love you too." I hung up.

I put my phone down on the table. Sofia looked at me. "Daddy says he will be home very soon." Sofia nodded. "Did you want some apple juice while we wait for daddy?" Sofia nodded. I smiled I picked up Sofia. I carried her in to the kitchen and put her in to her high chair. I put some apple juice in to her sippy cup. I heard Jasper's car before Sofia did. I looked at Sofia. "I'll be right back, okay?" Sofia nodded.

I walked quickly to get the door. I opened it and I put my finger to Jasper's mouth. Jasper nodded. I told him to put the food down and out of the way. He did and I closed the door. I told him to wait there. He nodded. He took off his shoes and coat. I went in to the kitchen to get Sofia. "Sofia some one is here to see you."

I picked Sofia up out of the high chair and held her so she could not see Jasper. I kneeled down on the floor and held Sofia in front of me. Jasper saw me kneel down so he did the same. I turned Sofia around and said, "Sofia, look who here." Sofia saw Jasper. I let her go. She ran towards Jasper and said, "Daddy home! Daddy home!" When Sofia reached Jasper he picked her up.

She hugged him tight. "Daddy home." Jasper chuckled, "Yes, Daddy is home. Were you good for mommy?" "Mommy good" Sofia smiled. Jasper kissed his little girl. I picked up the food that Jasper had put down. I took the food out in to the kitchen.

Jasper went back into the living room to play with Sofia. I put all the food away. I went in to the living room. My cell phone rang I looked at the caller ID. It was Carlisle. I picked up. "Hey, what is up?" "Esme and I are have a late spring time BBQ. Esme wants to know if you guys will come and if you will bring Sofia."

"Sure. I'm sure she would love to come and Jasper and I will be there." Okay, Well it is tomorrow after noon at 1." Okay, we will see you then. Bye." "Bye, Alice." I hung up. Jasper looked at me. "The three of us are invited to a late spring time BBQ, tomorrow at Esme's." Jasper smiled at me. He picked Sofia up the three of us went up stairs to find something to wear for the BBQ tomorrow. Sofia picked out her pink sundress with flowers. I picked out my white one with black flowers. Jasper pulled Jeans and white button down shirt.

I put Sofia down for down for the night. I went to bed and so did Jasper. I woke up at 6 because Sofia was hungry. I went down stairs and fed her. I put her in her playpen and laid down on the couch. I fell asleep. I was woken up by Jasper. "Alice!! Are you alright?" I opened my eyes. I looked at him like he was crazy. "What are you talking about? Sofia woke up at 6 and woke me up because she was hungry. I must have fallen asleep on the couch."

I looked over and Sofia's play pen and saw her sleeping soundly. I slowly sat up. "Please, don't worry me like that, Alice." I nodded. He continued. "Are you hungry?" I nodded. He disappeared in to the kitchen and came back with two plates off eggs with some toast. I finished eating. I did the dishes and the laundry.

By the time I was done it was time to head over to Esme's. Jasper was already dressed. So he took Sofia up stairs and got her dressed. I went in to my room and put my sundress on. I came out of my room to see Sofia in her pink sundress with pink sandals on. Jasper handed Sofia to me. I went down stairs and Jasper followed me. I put on my white flip-flops. Jasper put on his tan sandals.

I opened the front door. I walked over to Jasper's car and got in to the back seat with Sofia. I put Sofia in to the car seat. I closed the car door. I watched Jasper bring out a bag and close the front door. He locked the front door then came over to the car. He got in to the car and put the bag in the seat beside him. He closed the car door. He turned the car on and drove to Esme's.

We got to Esme's. Jasper parked the car. He got out and opened the back door for me. I unbuckled Sofia. I got out with Sofia. Sofia leaned her head on my shoulder, against my neck. Jasper closed the door. Jasper and I walked porch steps. Jasper rang the doorbell. Rosalie opened the door. She hugged Jasper first and then Sofia and me. She let us in. Rosalie closed the door after we were inside. Esme peeked her head around the corner. Esme saw Jasper before she saw me.

Esme came over and hugged Jasper. Then she saw Sofia and me. Esme looked at me, "Is this Sofia?" I nodded. "Sofia can you say, Hi Esme?" "Hi, E…E… Esme." Esme smiled. "Would you like to hold her Esme?" Esme nodded. I handed Sofia to Esme. I saw Bella and Edward come down stairs. They knocked me to the floor. Sofia saw this and screamed. I looked at Sofia. "They didn't hurt me. Mommy is okay, Sofia." Bella and Edward got off of me.

I went over to Sofia and kissed her on the head. "I'm okay. Do don't worry." I smiled at Sofia and she smiled back. Bella came over first. "Sofia this is Bella. Can you say, Hi Bella?" "Hi, Bella." Bella smiled and kissed Sofia on the top of her head. Edward came over next. "Sofia can you say hi to Edward?" Sofia smiled. "Hi, Edward." Edward spoke, "Nice vocabulary for a 7 month old." "I know. Her first words were Daddy home."

We all went out back and had a nice BBQ. We all talked for a bit. Then it started to get late. So Jasper and I took Sofia home. Before we left everyone said there good byes and gave us all hugs. I carried Sofia to the car. I got in to the back seat with her. I put her in to the car seat. Jasper closed the door. Jasper got in to the car and drove us home. When we got home I took Sofia and Jasper took the bag. We got out of the car and locked it. When went in to the house. Jasper locked the door. Jasper and I went up stairs so that I could put Sofia to bed. Jasper and I went to our bedroom. Then we crawled in to our bed and went to bed.

* * *

**Author's Notes: So What do you think. There is a link for the dress that Alice and the dress that Sofia wore on my profile. There is also a link for Sofia's room up on my profile. I know that the crib is missing a side but the picture is like that to show you what the stuff in the crib looks like. Read AND Review, PLEASE! :D**


	18. My Past

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! **

**So I have been getting some reviews telling me that in my last chapter I had a little too much he said, she said. Sorry to say that this usually happens when I run out of ideas or what to put some filler in. Thank you for not fearing to speak your mind. Though if you flame my story or me, your comment will be deleted. Anyway, on with the chapter. If you see SPOV it is Sofia's point of view.

* * *

**

**Six years later**

**SPOV**

Today is my sixth birthday. My mom and dad have both told me that it is okay to call them Alice and Jasper, but I secretly know that they like mom and dad better. I'm six years old and I know about what the average 15 year old knows. I'm also a tall for my age. I look about the height of an average 9 year old. When I was suppose to go to school. I never did. I did home school from 3 ½ years till I was 5 ½ years old.

For the last six months I've doing online courses for grade 9 and 10 course. I know that for a six-year-old girl it is odd. I'll explain how that happened a little later. I remember when then principal of the local high school had gotten a hold of my records. He called my parents and asked if he could meet me. I remember that day perfectly. It was 3 months ago. I had just finished my 6th course.

**_~Flashback~_**

_The phone was ringing. "Mom the phone!" Alice came in to the room and picked up the phone. She had a conversion with who ever was on the other end. The first and last thing my mother said in that conversion was "Sure, Okay. See you then." I watched as my mother hung up the phone with a look of shock on her face. My mother sat down on the couch I tried talking to her she wasn't responding to me. _

_I went in to my father's office. I saw Jasper typing the laptop. "Daddy… Mommy won't respond to me." Jasper got up out of his chair and went in to the living room. Jasper ran over to Alice. He got down on his knees. He lift Alice's chin so he could see her eyes. "Alice, what is wrong?" Alice shook her head. _

"_Nothing is wrong Jasper. I was just on the phone. It was the principal of the local high school. He wants to meet Sofia. He has made an appointment to have us come in and see him. It is in 2 hours." Jasper nodded. We all went up stairs and got ready to meet the principal. I did not what to think. _

_Jasper and Alice both told me that I was not in trouble. I figure that much. Though what I did not know then was what did a high school principal want with me. A girl who was six years old. We all got in to Jasper's car and drove to the high school. We got to the school and went inside. The principal shook both Alice and Jasper's hand. "So, which one of you is Sofia?" Alice and Jasper moved a little and they both pointed to me. The principal was shocked. He shook his head. _

_He didn't believe my parents. I walked up to the principal and said, "If you don't believe them, then test me. Give me a grade 9 or 10 exam and let me write it right here in front of you. Then grade it and find out that parents are in fact telling you the truth." He agreed. He handed me a grade 10 Science applied exam. _

_He handed me a pencil and eraser. He pointed to the desk behind me. I got up on the chair. My parents sat down in the waiting room. 57 minutes later I told him I was done. He called up to the grade 10 Science teacher. She came down and graded the exam. She was done grading the exam in 20 minutes. The principal was shocked. I had gotten 100% on the exam._

_The teacher came out of the principal's office. The principal pointed to me. The teacher got down on her knees. She shook my hand. "I've been teaching grade 10 Science for 9 years and nobody has ever got 100%." I looked at her and smiled. "My name is Sofia Aimee Cullen and I am six years old." "Nice to meet you Sofia. My name is Miss Jennifer Meeter." I smiled. _

"_I love a good challenge. If you need any help with a student that needs extra help. Not because they don't want to try, but because they truly need the help. I would love to see if I could help." I wrote down my house number and gave it to the teacher. I gave her a hug and she hugged me back. Then my parents came in._

_I introduced Alice and Jasper to The teacher. I told Alice what I did and she smiled. "You are always trying to help other people. You really are a great girl Sofia." I smiled. I told the teacher that I would see her around. She smiled and waved as I left with Alice and Jasper. At least the principal said sorry for calling my parents liars._

**_~End flashback~ _**

Now here is the story of how I be came so smart. I was two years old. Alice had just put me down for bed. Jasper and Alice were sitting down stairs with the TV on low. 10 pm came around. I screamed. A man had come in to my room through my window and pulled me out of my crib. He grabbed a blanket and left the same way he came in.

**_~Flashback~_**

_I was in my crib. – I don't know why I remember this. I was only 2 but I do – I saw a ladder hit my window. I scared me. I looked at the window and saw a man opening my window. I screamed, but no one came. When the man got in to my room. I screamed again, but again no one came. The man grabbed a blanket. I screamed one more time but this time he put his hand over my mouth. _

_The man quickly wrapped the blanket around me. He pulled me close to him. He climbed out the window. He slid down the ladder. He pushed the ladder in to the mud. I looked back to my window. I saw a light come on_. _Then I heard my mother scream. The man ran as fast as he could. He kept running and running. Finally we stopped. He got to a house and ducked through the basement window. He put me in some kind of chair with straps. It kind of reminded me of my high chair at home. I looked around. _

_The place smelled really bad. The place looked like some kind of factory. The man came back and he took me out of the chair. I was put in to another bunch of straps. I looked up. The straps were connected to a moving arm. I_ _watched the man. He walked over the arm. He turned it on and I started to move. He lowered me closer to the liquid. I took a sniff. The liquid did not smell bad. The man lowered me right in to the liquid. I ended up swallowing some. I choked a little. _

_Then I heard the worst sound. The straps gave way and broke. I fell deeper in to the liquid. The man got off the arm and jumped in. Was this guy nuts? I did not know. He grabbed me and pushed me up to the dry ground. I climbed up. I looked back. He couldn't get to ground fast enough. He was pulled under. I waited for about 3 hours. He never came back up. Why did he save me? He could have let me die. I didn't understand it. _

_I walked around the place. I found what looked like an office. I climbed up on to the chair I saw some folders on the desk. I looked at the folders. I saw pictures of buildings on them. I looked at all the folders until I found the one that had a picture that looked like this building. I opened it up. I figured that it would be useless because I could not read, but I still looked anyway. So this place was a testing place to test products to help toddlers develop their brain faster. But the production was stopped due to it was fatal if large amounts were taken._

_So that is was he saved me. Plus that confirmed that he was dead. It took 6 months for my parents to find me. I remember the day. I was up on a platform just minding my own business._ _When I heard BANG! That freaked me out, I quickly but quietly pulled the ropes and straps up. It was the only way to get up here. I hid in the shadows. _

_Then I heard it. "Sofia! Are you here? Sofia if you are here please answer me." It was Alice my mom. I saw Alice I watched Jasper head in to another room. I heard Alice cry as she spoke again, "Sofia… Please. Answer me if you can hear me." "Are you and Jasper the only ones here?" I stayed in the shadows but I could still see Alice. "Yes, it is just I and my husband Jasper. Please let our little girl go." I laughed. _

_I strapped myself in to the harness and lowered myself enough so Alice would be able to see me but not enough that she could reach me. "I'm surprised mom. You don't even know my voice." "Sofia? Where are you?" "Turn around." Alice turned around. "Sofia!" I smiled. "Let's get you out of here before the man that took you comes back." I shook my head. "He is dead." _

_I told my mother everything. I went back up to the platform. I unhooked myself and gave the rope to my mother. She pulled herself up. Jasper came back in to the room. I peeked over platform. "Hi. Daddy." Jasper looked up. "Sofia! Are you hurt?" I shook my head. "Mom is up here with me." I tossed the rope down to my dad. He pulled himself up. _

_Mom explained everything to dad. I walked over to the table and grabbed the folder. I handed it to mom and dad. They were shocked. I dunked in to a liquid that was supposed to help toddler's brains develop faster. Alice and Jasper hugged me tight. They were only glad that I was back in their arms and that I was alive. _

**_~End flashback~_**

That is how I became as smart as I did. I learned fast on, who to tell people I smart and who to act dumb with. It has been 4 years since that happened; I still remember it like it was yesterday, though. "Sofia?" I looked up from the book I was reading. "Yes, Mom?" Alice came in to the living room. Jasper was followed right behind her. Jasper picked me up and put me on his lap.

Alice sat in front of Jasper. "Sofia. Mom and I want you to know that soon we will have another baby in the house." "So mom is pregnant then?" Alice spoke up. "Yes. I'm sorry if this upsets you." I looked up at Alice. I climbed out of Jasper's lap and hugged my mother tight. "I have always wanted a sibling." I bounced up and down on the couch Jasper and Alice only laughed at my happiness.

I skipped along up to my room with my book. I was happy I was going to be able to have someone small then me. Someone I could take care of. I went in to my room. I closed my door and jumped on my bed. I laid on my and finished reading my book. I drift off to sleep to take a nap.

* * *

**Author's Notes: There is a link for Sofia's new room, now that she doesn't sleep in a crib anymore. So? What do you think? PLEASE, Read AND Review! :D**


	19. The Prediction

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**There is a little violence in this chapter. Just to warn you.

* * *

**

**APOV**

I think my family is finally close to complete. I gave birth to a baby boy 4 months ago. Born at 2 pm. His full name is Karter Andre Cullen. Since Karter was born we changed the house a little bit. The office was turned back in to a spare bedroom with a bed, a nightstand, I dresser with a mirror, a tall bookshelf and two chairs. The room was a crème colour. We also put curtains on the windows.

Sofia and Miss Jennifer became really good friends. One night Sofia jumped at everything: The TV being turned off, a window being closed or Jasper or I calling her name. "Sofia?" Sofia jumped off the couch. I was holding Karter. Jasper saw this and ran over to Sofia. Sofia was shaking a little. I put Karter in to his playpen. Jasper and I sat down on the couch with Sofia.

"Sofia?" I said a little more softly. "Yes mom?" Jasper spoke up. "What is wrong Sofia?" Sofia shook her head and I saw tears form in her eyes. "I feel something bad is going to happen to Miss Jennifer and it is hurting me. She feels like the older sister I never had, you know?" I nodded. I knew exactly how Sofia felt. Jasper would not because; he grew up with two brothers who kept him happy. I hugged Sofia.

"Would you feel any better if I called Emmett and Him and I would go to Miss Jennifer's place and watch her for the night?" Sofia looked at me. "You would do that for me?" I nodded. "On one condition. You get yourself to bed." Sofia hugged me tight. "Thank you. Will you promise to wake me if anything happens?" I nodded. " If something bad happens we will bring her here and I promise to wake you."

Sofia hugged me again. "Thank you mom." Sofia got off the couch and went up stairs. I followed her and tucked her in. I kissed her forehead. She smiled and drifted off to sleep. I walked out of Sofia's room. I gently closed her door behind me. I turned around and saw Jasper holding a sleeping Karter. I smiled. Jasper went in to Karter's room to put him to bed.

I went down stairs and called Emmett. Emmett answered, "Hello?" "Hi Emmett. It is me, Alice. I want to know if you are up for a midnight watch. Sofia thinks something bad will happen to Miss Jennifer. Miss Jennifer and her have become really close friends. I promised Sofia I would go over to her house and keep and eye out." "Sure. I would love to." "Ok. I will be at your place in less then 10." "See you then Alice."

I smiled. Emmett hung up and so did I. I grabbed my keys and cell phone. Then I left. I knew Jasper would be up until I got home. I got and in my car and drove to Emmett's. Emmett was outside waiting for me. He got in the car and I pulled out of the driveway. I headed towards Miss Jennifer's. "I told Rosalie everything after I got off the phone with you. She is glad that I am helping you out… Do you think I would be a good father, Alice?" I smiled.

"I do. When I found out I was pregnant with Sofia, I had all the same worries. I wonder if Jasper would be a good dad and he his. He plays with Sofia and Karter. Once I was pregnant with Karter, both Jasper and I knew what to expect because it was not our first child." I looked at Emmett. He had a smile on his face.

I pulled in to Miss Jennifer's driveway. I turned off the car. I got out. Emmett followed me. I knocked on Miss Jennifer's door but it was open. I looked at Emmett. I knew this was not a good sign. I noticed that the all the lights were on. Emmett and I went through the house. Emmett and I met back in the living room.

Then I heard it, a muffled scream. I ran to the bedroom. Emmett kicked down the door. The light was on. I saw Miss Jennifer tied up on the bed. I saw a boy. He had his pants around his ankles. Oh my… This boy had to be in high school. 15 maybe. I did not know. Emmett tackled the boy. At least Miss Jennifer still had her clothes on. I grabbed some clothes for Miss Jennifer. I could not leave her here.

Emmett had wounded the boy but he got away. I grabbed a few more of her things. Emmett picked up Miss Jennifer. She passed out, too much stuff to take in. Emmett laid her in the back of the car. I put her clothes in to my trunk. I took Emmett home. I thanked him and told him that Jasper would help me from here.

I called Jasper's cell. "Alice?" "Hey Jasper. I need you to be outside waiting for me." " Alice what happened? Are you hurt?" "No I am not hurt. But someone almost raped Miss Jennifer. I will explain everything when I get home. Do not wake Sofia yet." "Ok, see you soon." I Jasper hung up. Then I did. When I pulled in to the driveway 10 minutes later, Jasper was outside waiting for me. I got out of my car.

I pointed to the back seat. Jasper opened the door and lifted Miss Jennifer out. I went in to the trunk and grabbed her clothes. Jasper carried her in to the house. I followed Jasper and closed the door behind me. Then I locked it. I followed Jasper in to the spare bedroom. I pulled back the covers. Jasper laid her down. Then placed the covers over her. I put her clothes in the top dresser drawer.

Jasper stayed in the room in case she woke up. I left the room and went up stairs. A promise is a promise. I gently opened Sofia's door. I walked over to Sofia. I whispered "Sofia?" Sofia rolled over to face me. She sat up. "Is she ok, mom?"

I picked Sofia up and carried her down stairs. I went in to the spare bedroom. I explained everything that had happened to both my daughter and my husband. Jasper stood and left I knew he was going to go up stairs in case Karter woke up. I left the room to go make coffee. Sofia stayed in case she woke up.

**SPOV **

I was sitting in one of the chairs when I saw Miss Jennifer sit straight up in the bed and she was breathing heavily. I got off the chair and climbed on to the bed. "It is ok, Miss Jennifer. It is me, Sofia Cullen. You are in my home. My mother brought you here after someone tried to hurt you." She seemed to relax at my words.

She looked around and then she saw me. "Sofia." She smiled. She gave me a hug. I hugged her back. Just then my mom came in to the room with two coffees. " So I see you are awake. I have a coffee for you. I there is no milk or sugar in it." Miss Jennifer smiled and said, "Black is fine." I watched as my mother handed Miss Jennifer the coffee.

Mom spoke up, "So Miss Jennifer…" My mother cut her off. " Please just call me Jennifer. We are in a school. The same goes for you Sofia." I nodded and my mother told Jennifer everything. By the end of the story I got two more hugs from Jennifer. My mom told miss Jennifer that her clothes were in the top dresser drawer.

Alice picked me up. Before she left the room, my mother said. "Stay as long as you like." Jennifer nodded and smiled. I flipped the light off and my mother closed the door. Alice carried me back up stairs. She tucked me in to my bed again. My mother left and went to bed. I fell asleep knowing that Jennifer was safe.

* * *

**Author's Notes: So, what do you think? Good or Bad. Please tell me. Read AND Review. :D**


	20. My Sister Jennifer

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**JePOV is Miss Jennifer's point of view. Her POV will be in later chapters. I'm sorry you have not seen the theme for Karter's room yet. I will put it on my profile under this chapter, chapter 20.

* * *

**

**SPOV**

I woke up early this morning. I heard Karter and he was up. I got dressed and went down to Karter's room. I pulled the crib bar down. I picked Karter up and got him ready. I carried Karter down stairs. I put Karter in to his playpen. I went in to the kitchen and I saw Jennifer. I went in to the fridge to get a bottle for Karter.

"Morning Jennifer." I smiled.

Jennifer looked down and smiled.

"Morning Sofia. I am making eggs and toast would you like some?" I nodded.

"Yes Please."

I went in to the living room and walked over to Karter's playpen. I picked Karter up, walked over to the couch and sat down. I fed Karter. When he finished the bottle I burped him and put him back in to his playpen. I picked up the baby bottle and went in to the kitchen. I put the bottle in to the kitchen sink and finished helping Jennifer with breakfast.

When we finished breakfast, we did the dishes. I went in to living room and Jennifer followed me. We smiled at Karter; he was playing with one of his musical toys. Jennifer went in to the spare bedroom. I went over to the couch and sat down. I curled up. I must have dosed off, because I woke up to here my mother scream. Jennifer came out of the spare bedroom. I nodded at Karter and she nodded.

I ran up the stairs. I saw my mom on the floor in tears with my father trying to calm her down. I realized that they were in front of Karter's room. I ran over to my mom and hugged her.

"Mom what is wrong? Why are you crying?"I asked quietly

"They… took… him…" was all my mother could say.

"Took whom, mom? Are you talking about Karter?"

Her head shot up when I said his name. Jasper looked at me.

"Do you know where Karter is, Sofia?" I nodded. "Yes. He is down stairs with Jennifer. That was where I was to before I heard you scream. When I got up I heard cooing. I got dressed and went down to his room. I figured he might be hungry so I took him down stairs and fed him. Jennifer was up so her and I had eggs for breakfast."

Alice jumped out of Jasper's arms and ran down stairs. I looked at Jasper. Him and I followed her in to the living room. I saw Alice cradling Karter to her chest. I smiled at them.

"Mom, I am sorry that I did not tell you that I was taking Karter down stairs." Jasper picked me up and walked closer to Alice.

"Sofia, I do not mind that you brought him down stairs or that you fed him, but please just tell me this next time. Even if it means you wake Jasper or I up. I just want to know where you two are. I do not want to lose you again Sofia and I do not want to lose Karter at all."

Jennifer came over to us. "I do not mean to be rude, but what do you mean by losing Sofia again?"

Alice looked at and she nodded. I looked at Jennifer and explained to her what happened when I was 2. As I explained a look of shock and horror came across her face. We talked for a while longer. Then Jennifer said she had to go out for a bit. We all nodded. We told her that we were going to go to Esme's.

We gave her a map on how to get there. She said she was going to a bookstore up the street. Then I remembered something, I remembered seeing Jennifer's passport.

"Jennifer, how old are you?" Everyone looked at me.

Jennifer smiled, "How old do you think I am, Sofia?"

"17?" I replied.

She smiled at me. "Close, I'm 16 and I'm 5'7". I'm just like you Sofia. Only I was born smart. I was this tall by the time I was 7. I was able to finish high school in 2 years because I took online courses. Just like you. I finished high school when I was 6. I finished a special college program in one year." I smiled and let her continue.

"It was for people who wanted to be teachers. But I had to wait a few weeks before I actually teach. I have been teaching grade 10 Science for exactly 9 years and 10 months. I will turn 17 next spring. You can not tell the School Board, if they found out about my real age they would fire me."

I was not surprised to hear all this. I figured that Jennifer could not be a day over 18. The look on my parent's faces however, were priceless.

"How old does the School Board think you are?" Jasper asked.

Jennifer replied, "30"

Alice spoke up, "That is twice your age." Jennifer nodded.

She smiled and left for the bookstore. Alice, Jasper, Karter and I went over to Esme's. Esme held Karter for almost the whole visit. Carlisle had delivered Karter and me, his first granddaughter and his grandson.

Bella did not want to go through the pain of childbirth, so Bella and Edward adopted a 12 years old girl named Renesmee. Rosalie and Emmett had not had kids yet. There was a knock on the door.

Esme got it. "Alice!"

Alice and I went over to the front door. Alice smiled at Esme.

"Esme, this Is Jennifer. She is a teacher at the local high school. She and Sofia are like sisters. She has no family. Jasper and I just recently adopted her in to our family."

Jennifer and I, at the same time said, "You did?!"

Alice replied, "Yes we did."

Esme let Jennifer in. Jennifer picked me up and I smiled. All of us went back in to the kitchen Alice introduced Jennifer to everyone as her new daughter. We stayed for a little while then we decided to go home. Jasper got out of the car with Karter. Jasper went in to the house and I followed him.

"Where is Mom going?" I asked.

"She is going to help Jennifer get her things so she can live here with us. We are also closer to the high school." I smiled.

I helped Jasper make dinner. Jasper and I ate dinner and we put the leftovers in to the fridge for Alice and Jennifer. While Jasper did the dishes, I fed Karter. I burped Karter and then I put him in to his playpen. I put the baby bottle in to the sink.

Jasper washed it while I wiped the table down. I heard the front door open. I went in to the living room and saw Alice and Jennifer carrying boxes.

They took the boxes in to the spare bedroom. They took about 6 more boxes in to the spare bedroom. Alice shut the front door and locked it.

Jasper came in to the living room. Alice handed Jennifer a key for the front door.

"Welcome Home Jennifer." Jasper and I smiled.

Jennifer gave me a hug and said, "Thank you all. This means some much to me."

Jennifer hugged Jasper and Alice.

* * *

**Author's Notes: So? What do you think? Was it good or bad? Please, Read AND Review. Let me know! :D**


	21. Happily Ever After

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**A Lemon :) **

**12 years later…

* * *

**

**JePOV**

Today Sofia turns 18. I'm going to take her out for breakfast. I've lived with Sofia and her family for the last 12 years. I made a very big mistake. I fell in love with Sofia. Nobody knows but me. When I take Sofia out that is when I plan on telling her. I knocked on her door.

"Come in" she spoke so softly; I almost did not hear her.

I went in to her room. She was in tank and short shorts.

"Sofia, your mom has something special planned for you dad today. So I thought that I would take you out to celebrate your 18th birthday and that means dress up." I smiled at Sofia and she smiled back. I left her room. I went down to my bedroom to get dressed. 75 minutes until I was going to take her out. I put on a black halter-top, a pair of skinny jeans and my black flip-flops.

**SPOV**

After Jennifer left my room, I bounced on my bed. I had to wear something nice but something to torture her. I know she loves me more then a sister. I figure the only reason she has not made a move yet is because I was underage, until today that is.

I put on my Lumitop, my black short skirt and my sliver heels. I pulled out my long trench coat to cover what I was wearing and I put it on. 70 minutes later I heard a knock at my door.

"Coming!" I yelled.

I closed my trench coat and opened the door. There stood Jennifer. She was wearing the halter-top and skinny jeans I bought her for her birthday 6 months ago. I turned off my bedroom light and closed my door. I followed her to her car and got in. We drove around about 10 minutes. We pulled in to a restaurant that I have been to in a while. I love their pasta and I knew Jennifer knew.

This is probably why she brought me here. I smiled as I got out of the car. Her and I walked to the door and she opened it for me. We went inside and a waiter took us to a table immediately. We both ordered the cheesy pasta salad.

The salad was one of my favourites. I moved my chair a little closer to Jennifer. I stood up and took my trench coat off. I heard her gasp, which met my plan was working. I sat back down. A few minutes later we got our food. I started eating the pasta while Jennifer just watched.

"It is going to get cold if you do not stop staring." I said it so quietly that only she heard me.

"I know but you are so beautiful, Sofia."

As she finished her sentence I felt her right hand travel up my left thigh. I shivered a little. When dinner was done, Jennifer paid and I waited in the car. I saw her come out and then she climbed in to the car.

We drove home in silence. She parked the car and we both got out. I noticed that Alice's car was missing; then again Jennifer told me earlier that they were going out. Once we were inside I went in to the kitchen. I saw the note on the table.

_Sofia and Jennifer, Jasper and I have gone out tonight and won't be back until tomorrow morning. Karter is spending the night at Esme's. Sofia, Happy 18__th__ birthday. Love ~ Alice and Jasper xo xo xo_

I went in to the living room and handed the note to Jennifer.

"We have the house to ourselves. Jennifer can you come up to my room? I want to show you something." If she was not going to make a move I was. Jennifer got off the couch while I locked the door. I went up stairs and Jennifer followed me. I opened my door and turned on my light. When she was in my room, I closed the door.

Warning! I spy a lemon O-O

"Was the reason you never did anything because I was underage?"

Jennifer turned around and looked at me. I smiled at her.

"You knew? How long have you know."

" It started to notice about two years ago. You could barely look me in the eye when you spoke to me and you would stutter a lot."

She giggled, "I was that obvious, was I?" I nodded.

"Now that that is out of the way. . . I have something to tell you. I have been in love with you for the last 3 years." A look of shock came across her face. I walked over to Jennifer. I placed my hands on either side of her face. I brought her face to mine and I kissed her. I was about to pull away when she pulled me deeper in to the kiss.

I kept kissing her until I pulled away for air. I pulled her top off and I kissed her. She gently pulled my top off and kissed me. I do not remember the rest of our clothes coming off.

I pushed her on to the bed and climbed on top of her. I reached my one hand between us and I started to pleasure her. I kissed her neck and shoulders. With every kiss I planted, I got a moan in response.

"Sofia… I am going to AHHHH!"

After she came down from her orgasm she flipped us, I was on the bottom now. Jennifer reached her hand between us and pleasured me the same way I did to her. She kissed down my neck and I moaned.

"Jennifer… AHHHH!" She chuckled and continued to kiss me as I came down from my high. She curled up beside me.

"Sofia you are beautiful. More so with no clothes." I chuckled.

"Jennifer I have to agree with you. You are beautiful. More so with no clothes." We both laughed.

"So I guess this means we are a couple now, Sofia?"

I nodded "It does. I love you, Jennifer Meeter" I kissed her.

"As I love you, Sofia Cullen."

She kissed me back. She got off the bed and pulled a small box out her coat pocket. She came to the bed and laid on her side facing me.

"Sofia Aimee Cullen, will you marry me?" I sat straight up. I hugged her tight.

"YES!" I squealed.

We made out for the rest of the night. The next morning we went down to City Hall to get our marriage legalized. Our wedding bands are just simple and pure silver. We went back home. We sat on the porch swing while waiting for Karter to get home. Karter came home and went inside.

Jennifer and I made out while waiting for Alice and Jasper to come home. I heard their car but I did not care. I heard Jasper say, "Well, look at this. Sofia has found herself a mate." Jennifer and I laughed. Alice came over and stood beside Jasper. I moved away from Jennifer so Alice and Jasper could see whom I was kissing.

All I heard was gasps. I said, "Meet Jennifer Cullen." Jennifer and I held up our left hands to show off the fact that we were married. Jennifer picked me up in to her arms and carried me in to the house. Alice and Jasper followed us in to the living room.

They smiled at us. "Congratulations, Sofia and Jennifer. Both Jasper and I are very happy for you. We hope you live a happy life together and you are welcome to stay here as long as you like." Jennifer and I nodded. A happy life is what I have planned for both Jennifer and I.

* * *

_Author's Notes: So? What did you think? I will put the clothes that Sofia wore on my profile. **This is the last Chapter for this story.** Thank you to all who read this story and reviewed it. Please Read AND Review one last time. :D_


End file.
